Waiting For You
by leebonbonie
Summary: YUNJAE/ GS/ END bonus /Hubungan tenang Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho seperti sedang di terpa ombak, ombak yang besar namun sebenarnya kecil/Geure kalau kau mau putus!/aku akan menghukummu dan membuatmu mengandung malam ini juga, bersiaplah Kim Jaejoong.
1. Chapter 1

"WAITING FOR YOU"

LEE BONBONIE *a.l.m.b.e*

Genre : Romance, Friendship . ETC

Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun. ETC.

Length : 1 / ?

Rated : T

Warning: GS (GENDERSWITCH), typos bertebaran, EYD tidak beraturan, OOC, DLDR.

NOTE : Mungkin cerita pasaran. Masih perlu perhatian dan pembelajaran. Cerita murni hasil pemikiran, penglihatan dan imaginasi yang muncul di berbagai tempat. Jika ada terdapat kesamaan di lain cerita, itu hanya kebetulan yang tidak disengaja.

..

THANKS BEFORE

..

Summary : Menunggu itu sangat melelahkan, apalagi dengan rasa rindu yang memenuhi hati / tunggu aku ya, empat tahun memang sangat lama, tapi bisakah kau menungguku / Bodoh sekali karena ia harus menjaga dan begitu menepati Janji yang ternyata hanya kosong belaka /Kim Jaejoong terjebak cinta pada sahabatnya sendiri yang membuat dirinya kesal karena telah berlaku bodoh/

..

Sebenarnya sebuah waktu itu berlalu tidak pernah terasa, cepat dan tak terduga. Tiba-tiba saja kita merasa sudah beberapa jam berlalu, seminggu berlalu dan setahun berlalu, tapi itu jika kita tidak sedang menunggu, contoh nyatanya menunggu itu melelahkan, misalkan saja jika kita sedang ditengah kemacetan, menunggu lampu merah menjadi hijau, walau enam puluh detikpun, kita akan merasa lelah dan kesal hanya karena menunggu beberapa detik yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu lama jika sekali lagi tidak sedang dalam keadaan menunggu. Singkatnya waktu itu akan sangat terasa lama jika kita sedang menunggu, apalagi dalam jangka waktu yang tidak jelas kapan berakhirnya penantian itu.

Seorang gadis menghela nafas lelah di duduknya. Ia sedang berada di perpustakaan Seoul, membaca bukunya dengan wajah bosan dengan posisi kepala yang tergolek malas di meja. Sendirian memang sangat tidak mengasikkan dan ia merasa begitu kesepian, dulu ia memiliki sahabat yang selalu ramai bersamanya, tapi sekarang mereka sudah tidak disampignnya. Mereka telah sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka, termasuk ia.

Setelah beberapa menit dengan kebosanan yang ternyata tidak juga berkurang walau ia sudah mencoba menguranginya dengan melakukan kebiasaan yang biasa ia lakukan, akhirnya Ia beranjak dari sana dan berjalan pelan dengan tas selempang di samping kirinya.

Baru saja kakinya melangkah beberapa meter dari pintu keluar perpustakaan, tiba-tiba saja sebuah pemandangan yang masuk keretinanya melintas didepannya, membuatnya terkejut dengan wajah kebingungan.

Di hadapannya, seseorang yang selama ini membuat ia menunggu dengan sesuatu yang tidak pasti, lelah, lama dan tanpa ikatan, sedang tersenyum pada seorang yeoja di sampingnya. Ia berpikir, apa orang yang telah membuat ia menunggu itu sudah kembali dan tidak memberitahunya. Baiklah seharusnya ia sadar karena ini sudah lima tahun berlalu dan waktu yang mereka janjikan adalah empat tahunan, sudah pasti orang itu seharusnya sudah kembali dan seharusnya menemuinya dengan senyuman yang sama seperti saat ia pergi dulu. Tapi didepannya sekarang, namja itu-ah, hatinya terasa memanas dan kesal luar biasa saat melihat interaksi dua orang berlawanan jenis itu terlihat begitu akrab satu sama lain. Dengan langkah pasti, ia berjalan lurus menghampiri pasangan itu dan berucap santai dengan wajah andalannya.

Ia tersenyum miring. "kau sudah datang rupanya" katanya datar, membuat namja yang tadi sedang tertawa pada yeoja disebelahnya langsung menghilangkan raut itu menggantikan raut terkejut.

"j-j-" kata namja itu agak gagap karena terkejut.

Ia memandang datar pada namja didepannya dan bibir merahnya berucap pelan memotong kata gagap dari namja didepannya. "ah, ternyata kau seperti ini, aku selama ini salah sepertinya, eum baiklah, aku mengerti, geurom aku pergi" katanya dan langsung berlalu cepat dengan wajah kecewa.

Namja yang tadi terkejut pun hanya bisa memandangi punggung yeoja itu dengan mata musangnya dan bibir hatinya tersenyum miring, seolah meremehkan.

.

.  
Seornag yeoja yang kini berada di dalam kamar berwarna biru muda itu sedang duduk diam di atas ranjangnya. Dirinya kecewa dengan apa yang baru saja ia ketahui dan jumpai. Seharusnya ia tahu jika selama ia menunggu dengan bodohnya, belum tentu orang itu juga menunggunya, dan fakta bahwa mereka tidak memiliki hubungan benar-benar membuat ia merutuk diri sendiri yang sekali lagi dengan bodohnya mau saja mengikuti janji yang sebenarnya tidak benar-benar ditepati oleh orang itu.

Ia menghela nafas, pikirannya berkelana pada saat orang itu membuat ia mengangguk patuh untuk mengikuti janji itu.

.

#FLASHBACK#

.

Awan terlihat abu-abu karena dari tadi sudah menunjukkan jika ia akan menangis. Angin sedikit berhembus lebih kencang dari biasanya dan menimbulkan hawa dingin yang cukup menyengat indra perasa.

Ada empat orang yang sedang duduk dikursi taman sekolah, menikmati kebersamaan mereka dengan saling bercanda dan membicarakan macam-macam hal satu sama lain. Walau langit sudah mulai menampakkan akan menjatuhkan air deras yang jatuh dari atas tapi tidak tahu dari mana sumbernya, tapi mereka terlihat tidak memperdulikannya, mungkin jika air itu benar-benar turun dan membuat mereka mengigigil, baru mereka akan pergi dari tempat mereka duduk.

Mereka adalah teman sekolah. Tepat duduk favorite mereka yang saat ini ditempati adalah di dekat pohon besar yang bisa membuat mereka terhindar dari cahaya matahari yang biasanya menyengat kulit. Duduk tanpa alas apapun, hanya rumput rapi yang setiap satu minggu sekali akan dipotong oleh penjaga sekolah.

Mari kuperkenalkan siapa saja mereka. Seseorang yang duduk paling pinggir kanan adalah Jung Yunho, seorang siswa yang cukup populer karena ia adalah seorang anggota basket, ketua lebih tepatnya, siswa yang biasa saja, maksudnya tidak sombong atau dingin tapi tidak juga terlalu ramah. Disebelah kirinya ada Kim Junsu, seorang gadis yang adalah teman masa kecilnya Yunho dan mereka begitu akrab satu sama lain. Junsu merupakan siswi manis yang selalu ramah pada orang. Menyapa jika ia mengenal dan tersenyum ramah jika ia perlu memberikan senyum pada orang yang mungkin sebenarnya tidak ia kenal. Lalu seorang namja yang duduk didepan Junsu dengan jarak sekitar satu meter dan sedang memegangi rumput di kakinya. Namanya Park Yoochun, siswa yang tidak kalah populer dengan Yunho karena ia merupakan jenis orang yang kelebihan ceria, dalam artian selalu menyebarkan senyum konyolnya pada setiap gadis yang walaupun konyol -menurut Yunho- tapi bagi para siswi, senyum Yoochun selalu membuat mereka merasa senang karena mereka merasa spesial oleh Yoochun. Padahal Yoochun tersenyum kepada mereka karena ia memang ramah dan sedikit menggoda mungkin. Yoochun terkenal cukup playboy, tetapi ia mengaku tidak atau belum memiliki hubungan selama setahun ini, membuat orang disekitarnya heran dengan Yoochun yang biasanya tidak pernah kehabisan yeoja untuk menjadi kekasihnya itu sedang tidak memiliki hubungan, apalagi sudah setahunan. Lalu disebelah Junsu, paling pinggir kiri ada seorang Kim Jaejoog. Yeoja yang cukup pendiam dan merupakan teman baru Junsu. Baru dua tahun, semenjak mereka satu kelas dan duduk bersebelahan ditingkat dua hingga sekarang ditingkat tiga, mereka selalu bersama, alhasil mereka menjadi dekat sekarang. Walaupun Jaejoong yeoja yang cukup pendiam, tapi junsu selalu merasa nyaman dengan Jaejoong karena Jaejoong adalah gadis yang bisa memberinya masukan yang baik ketika ia mengeluh tentang sesuatu hingga pelajaran sekalipun. Jaejoong adalah murid berprestasi yang teladan. Tak heran jika ia membaca buku sekarang ketimbang mendengarkan ocehan yoochun yang dianggapnya aneh, walaupun terkadang ia juga terkekeh ketika menemui titik lucu pada lelucon yang tiga orang disekitarnya lontarkan. Jaejoong sebenarnya tidak terlalu fokus membaca, itu hanya sebagai selingan untuknya agar tidak terlalu bingung untuk melakukan apa.

"Lee saem benar-benar keterlaluan padaku hari ini, bagaimana bisa dia menghukumku karena aku terpeleset didepannya dan membuatnya terkejut dan ikut terpeleset bersamaku"

"haha, pabbo! bagaimana bisa kau terpeleset?" tanya Junsu dengan wajah terkikik.

Yunho tersenyum jail "dan bagaimana rupa Lee saem saat terpeleset?"

Jaejoong menghentikan fokus bacanya dan melipat kertas sebagai pembatasnya lalu menutup bukunya. "aku bertaruh kau pasti disuruh membersihkan kandang kelinci dibelakang sekolah"

Yoochun tampak takjub dengan jawaban Jaejoong. Junsu dan Yunho ikut menoleh pada Jaejoong yang hanya menoel-noel rumput disekitar kakinya dengan ranting pohon dan wajah yang mengalih ke belakang pohon. Memperhatikan kucing anggora berwarna putih dan peach yang baru saja lewat di sampingnya.

"bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Jaejoong tersenyum bangga, ia memang tidak terlalu menjadi yeoja pendiam jika disekitar orang yang mengenalnya dan dirasa cukup baik untuknya. "geunyang"

Junsu ikut tersenyum "wuooo Uri Jaejoog memang hebat, bahkan kau mengetahui kebiasaan menghukum Lee saem"

Yunho memicing, memandang Jaejoong yang tersenyum senang. "aku bertaruh kau pernah dihukum ya?!"

Yoochun dan Junsu menoleh kepada Yunho. Menampakkan wajah yang manyatakan ketidakmungkinan. Jaejoong adalah siswi teladan, tidak mungkin rasanya ia dihukum seperti itu.

Jaejoong tersenyum miring. "apa yang aku dapat jika tebakanmu salah?" katanya dengan nada tenang seolah mengancam Yunho yang kini terlihat menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia sedang memaksa otaknya berpikir.

"traktir makan?"

Junsu dan Yoochun berbinar mendengar kata traktir keluar dari bibir Yunho, lalu mereka memadang Jaejoong dengan rasa ingin tahu. Benarkah Jaejoong pernah dihukum seperti itu. Sedikit aneh jika itu benar dan setelah mereka kalkulasikan dengan hal sederhana, presentasi Yunho menang terlihat kecil.

Jaejoong mengangguk dengan wajah tersenyum kecil. "baiklah, aku memang pernah dihukum"

Yoochun dan Junsu mendesah kecewa, padahal mereka berharap jika Jaejoonglah yang benar dan mereka akan di traktir oleh Yunho dengan bahagianya.

Yunho mendesah lega, Ia bahkan tadi sudah memikirkan akan mengambil uang tabungannya yang berbentuk musang dirumahnya jika tebakannya salah. Traktiran yang ia lontarkan benar-benar tidak dipikirkannya secara menyeluruh dan matang, hanya terkeluar begitu saja dan tak disaring dulu, padahal jika di pikir-pikir traktiran itu pasti tidak hanya ke Jaejooong, tapi juga merembet ke Junsu dan Yoochun dengan permintaan yang pasti tidak hanya satu. Ia pernah merasakannya.

"aishh aku hampir kehilangan uang bulananku, Jae-ah wajahmu terlalu meyakinkan tadi! aku sampai berdebar! huh" Yunho mengusap-usap dadanya, ia merasa begitu lega.

Mau tidak mau membuat Jaejoong, Junsu dan Yoochun tesenyum geli melihat kepanikan Yunho.

"lain kali kau harus bisa menjebak Yunho Jae-ah, agar kita bisa diteraktir! haha" lontar Yoochun yang langsung ditatapi tajam oleh Yunho.

"ne kau benar Chun, dua kali Yunho pernah terjebak dan itu sangat membahagiakan untukku karena bisa makan gratis.. hehe" kata Jnsu dengan kikikan.

Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat Junsu yang terkikik seperti itu dan Jaejoong kembali membuka bukunya, membaca.

.

.  
Kepala Junsu menunduk disamping Yoochun yang sedang menyatakan tentang hubungan mereka pada Jaejoong dan Yunho di atap sekolah.

"kami sudah menjadi pasangan kekasih selama dua minggu ini"

Yunho tampak begitu terkejut dan ia merasakan dirinya menegang ditempatnya berdiri. Berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang tersenyum santai pada Junsu yang menunduk.

"kalian kenapa merahasiakannya selama ini?" tanya Yunho dengan wajah kecewa pada Junsu yang hanya terdiam saat melihat wajah Yunho.

"aku malu" kata Junsu dengan wajah yang sedikit merona di pipi bulatnya.

Yoochun tersenyum melihat itu, Junsu begitu manis dipenglihatannya.

"selamat kalau begitu" kata Jaejoong santai dan memejamkan matanya, menikmati angin yang menghembus tubuhnya, begitu sejuk dan menenangkan.

Yunho yang tadi sempat melihat wajah tenang Jaejoong menolehkan lagi pandangannya pada Yoochun dan Junsu didepannya. "ta-tapi ak-aku, ah aku kembali dulu aku harus mengerjakan tugas" dan Yunho berlalu dengan hati yang cukup resah dan kecewa.

'aku terlambat' batin Yunho.

Jaejoong melirikkan matanya pada Yunho yang pergi dari atap dengan tergesa dalam diam. Ia mengetahui tentang Yunho sebenarnya. Ya ia mengetahui.

.

.  
Dua hari ini Yunho tidak bersama dengan kumpulannya. -Junsu, Jaejoong dan yoochun-. Yunho memang memiliki kelas berbeda dari tiga orang yang sekelas itu dan itu merupakan salah satu hal yang membantunya untuk menghindari mereka sementara ini.

Jaejoong memandang bosan pada pemadangan dua orang yang duduk didepannya yang tampak larut dalam gurauan mereka, ia pun merasa tidak dihiraukan dan membuat Jaejoong berakhir dengan buku ditangannya.

"Yunho sudah dua hari ini tidak bersama kita" Kata Jaejoong dan langsung membuat sepasang kekasih itu menghentikan acara memiting kepala Junsu diketiak Yoochin yang dari tadi sangat risih dilihat oleh Jaejoong. Apa Junsu tidak merasa bau dengan ketiak Yoochun, pikir Jaejoong.

Junsu duduk dengan benar setelah Yoochun melepaskannya dan ia langsung meminum milkshakenya karena haus. Yoochun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kantin, siapa tau saja Yunho muncul tapi ternyata ia tidak menemukan Yunho disekitar.

"apa Yunho tidak masuk sekolah selama dua hari ini Junsu-ah?" tanya Yoochun.

Junsu menggeleng. "aku selalu melihatnya saat dikelas, dan kemarin aku mendatanginya ke kelasnya, bilangnya ia sedang sibuk dengan tugas yang entahlah aku lupa"

Jaejoong memandangi Junsu dalam diam. "kau yakin dia tidak berbohong?"

Junsu menyerngitkan alisnya. "untuk apa juga dia bohong?"

Yoochun mengangguk. "benar! mungkin dia memang sibuk dengan tugasnya, dia dan kita kan berbeda kelas"

Jaejoong mengagguk dan segera membereskan diri untuk bergegas pergi. "aku mau keperpustakaan, ingin mencari buku, kalian ikut?" tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah yang mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, memandangi kantin yang mulai sunyi.

"kami tidak" Jawab Yoochun dengan cengiran khasnya dan Jaejoong mengagguk.

"baiklah" dan Jaejoong pergi dari sana sendirian dengan earphone merahnya yang mulai ia tempelkan ke telinganya. Buku yang ia bawa tidak ia baca, resiko akan tertabrak seseorang disaat ia membaca sambil berjalan dan ia tidak menginginkan itu.

"Yunho-ah?" kata Jaejoong saat mendapati Yunho berdiri dekat jendela lorong kelas.

"ah Jae"

Jaejoong melepas earphonenya dan berkata dengan wajah ingin tahu. "kau benar sibuk?"

Yunho menyerngit tak mengerti. Dan Jaejoong mengetahui arti dari raut wajah Yunho. Lalu ia memperjelas kalimatnya lagi.

"Junsu berkata kau sibuk dengan tugasmu dan tidak bisa mengumpul bersama dua hari ini benarkah? kata Jaejoong dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

Yunho terlihat bingung menjelaskan, ia membasahi bibir hatinya dan menjawab dengan ragu. "ah begitulah"

Jaejoong memicing saat mendengar nada ragu begitu kentara dari jawaban Yunho, membuat Yunho merasa seperti tertangkap basah habis mencuri sesuatu. Tatapan Jaejoong yang seperti itu selalu membuatnya gugup.

"kau menjauhi kami. aku benarkan?" kata Jaejoong dengan wajah santai. Berbeda dengan Yunho yang sudah merasa kebingungan. ia rasa Jaejoong seperti cenayang yang bisa mengetahui pikiran orang.

"baiklah aku mengaku, tapi aku akan menjelaskan diatap sekolah saja. bagaimana?"

Jaejoong mengangkat bahunya. "terserah"

.

.  
Angin sepoi-sepio langsung menyambut Jaejoong dan yunho sesampainya mereka diatap gedung sekolah.

Sesuai yang dikatakan Yunho, Yunho akan mengakui sesuatu yang sebenarnya sudah sedikit diketahui oleh Jaejoong. Jaejoong itu pandai meneliti sikap orang didekatnya. Ia bisa mengetahui karakter seseorang dengan cepat.

Mereka duduk dilantai gedung dengan memandang langit cerah. Sebenarnya hanya Jaejoong yang memandang langit, Yunho lebih memilih memadangi rambut -wajah- Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat indah saat diterpa angin.

Jaejoong memiliki kulit yang begitu mulus dan putih, rambut hitam sebahu dan juga bulu mata lentik serta bibir merah alami. Jaejoong itu cantik dan Yunho baru menyadari itu saat ini.

"jadi apa kau cemburu pada mereka?" kata Jaejoong dengan wajah yang memandang penuh pada Yunho, membuat Yunho tiba-tiba gugup entah kenapa. Ini pertama kalinya hanya mereka berdua, tidak ada Junsu dan Yoochun, hanya berdua bersama Jaejoong, dan Yunho merasakan dirinya begitu berbeda, ia sedikit gugup, bingung serta kaku.

"Jae-ah, aku tidak mendengar jelas apa yang kau katakan tadi" Yunho menyengir kikuk di akhir kalimatnya.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya malas.

"aku bilang kau cemburu pada mereka kan?" kata Jaejoong dengan memberikan penekanan disetiap katanya.

"mereka siapa?"tanya Yunho dengan wajah bingung, oke ini sebenarnya karena ia bingung terhadap Jaejoong dan dirinya, jadi otaknya agak lambat merespon.

"Junsu dan Yoochun, mereka yang menjadi kekasih, dan kenapa kau tidak mejelaskan! kenapa malah aku yang sepertinya menjelaskan?!"

Yunho menggeruk tengkuknya dan menyengir, Jaejoong ternyata memiliki wajah yang lucu saat ia kesal, tapi setelahnya ia melebarkan matanya saat otaknya berhasil meloading kalimat pertama Jaejoong.

"kau tahu darimana aku cemburu?"

"geunyang" kata Jaejoong dan ia kembali memandangi langit cerah.

Yunho mendesah. "kau benar, aku cemburu pada mereka. Aku menyukai Junsu dan aku terlambat, aku juga merasa khawatir karena itu Yoochun. Aku takut Junsu hanya dipermainkan oleh Si playboy Yoochun. walau sebenarnya ia tetap teman kita, tapi bisa saja sifat playboy Yoochun kambuh saat ia sudah memiliki Junsu"

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya saat angin begitu nyaman membelai wajahnya dan ia tersenyum karena merasakan itu. Yunho memandangi Jaejoong dalam diam. Ia merasa takjub dengan ciptaan disampingnya ini yang baru ia sadari begitu -indah.

Jaejoong menyelipkan rambutnya yang telah dibuat sedikit berantakan oleh angin, dan ia membuka suaranya.

"aku rasa Yoochun tulus"

"begitukah?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "tapi aku tidak tahu juga sih, aku bukan seseorang yang memiliki indra ke enam dan mengetahui pikiran"

Yunho terkekeh sebentar, ia tadi bahkan berpikir Jaejoong adalah seorang cenayang. "jadi aku harus bagaimana?"

Jaejoong menoleh ke Yunho dan ia menyerngit bingung. "apanya?"

"perasaan ku pada Junsu"

Jaejoong berpikir sebentar dengan mata mengerjap-ngerjap dan bibir yang ia buat miring kesamping dan Yunho bisa melihat Jika Jaejoong terlihat begitu imut sekarang. Lagi-lagi ia menemukan hal baru dari Jaejoong yang baru berteman dengannya selama tiga bulan ini, karena memang Junsu baru memperkenalkan Jaejoong padanya di awal mereka menginjak tingkat ketiga dan memang sebelumnya ia jarang berkumpul bersama Junsu saat di sekolah. Yunho lebih disibukkan oleh tim basketnya. Dan karena ia sekarang berada ditingkat akhir, mungkin sebentar lagi kedudukan Yunho sebagai ketua akan dialihkan atau diganti.

"aku tak tahu kalau itu, hanya kau yang bisa memikirkannya"

Yunho tersenyum dan ia langsung membaringkan tubuhnya dilantai. Yunho berpikir sebentar. "hmmn baiklah, aku akan menghapusnya. Ngomong-ngomong anginnya begitu nyaman, ahh aku jadi merasa mengantuk"

Jaejoong melirik pada Jam tangan berwarna merah yang terpasang ditangan kirinya dan ia langsung bangkit berdiri tegak. Menepuk seadanya rok belakangnya yang sedikit kotor karena debu.

"jam istirahat sudah hampir habis, aku akan kembali duluan. Kau mau disini saja?"

Jaejoong menunggu dengan wajah yang memandang Yunho datar.

"astaga Jae-ah kenapa kau suka sekali memperlihatkan wajah datar" Yunho bangkut dan langsung berdiri didepan Jaejoong. Tangannya ia letakkan di kedua pipi Jaejoong dan langsung menggerakkan tangannya secara acak. Bermaksud memijat asal.

"kau harus melemaskannya jika tidak ingin wajahmu cepat tua" kata Yunho dengan kekehan.

Jaejoong terdiam dengan mata yang memandang kearah Yunho yang terlihat masih asik menggerakkan tangannya di pipi Jaejoong.

"aku baru tahu pipimu lembut seperti bayi"

Jaejoong kemudian berdecak dan melepas paksa tangan Yunho. "sudah, aku mau kembali kekelas!" dan Jaejoong langsung berjalan dengan langkah yang lumayan cepat ke arah pintu atap.

Yunho mengulum senyum. "Jae-ah tunggu!"

.

.  
"kami akan kencan! bagaimana kalau kalian ikut juga?" kata Junsu dwngan wajah riang.

Jaejoong memandang sekitar dan ia hanya mendapati dirinya, Junsu, Yoochun dan Yunho.

Ya, Yunho sudah tidak mempermasalahkan lagi hubungan Junsu dan yoochun setelah melihat sudah satu minggu ini hubungan mereka terlihat begitu, menggelikan sebenarnya -menurut Yunho- karena Yoochun benar-benar suka menggombal disegala kesempatan dan membuahkan raut malu-malu serta bahagia di wajah Junsu, berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang akan memutar bola matanya malas yang malah membuat Yunho akan tertawa karena wajah dua yeoja itu terlihat bertolak belakang. Yunho rasa juga perasaannya pada Junsu sepertinya tidak terlalu dalam, mungkin selama ini ia hanya merasa salah paham dengan perasaannya yang sebenarnya hanya menganggap Junsu sebagai adik, buktinya ia santai saja saat melihat Junsu tersenyum cerah pada Yoochun.

"'kalian ikut juga' maksudmu kalian siapa? hanya ada kita berempat Junsu-ah" tanya Jaejoongn dengan raut bingung.

Yoochun mendengus. "kau dan Yunho lah Jae"

'kencan kan hanya untuk orang yang berpasangan' batin Jaejoong.

Yunho mengagguk. "baiklah, itu ide yang cukup menyenangkan sepertinya. Kita kencan di lotte world saja bagaimana?"usul Yunho yang ditatapi aneh oleh tiga temannya.

"kenapa kau bilang kita kencan? terdengar aneh karena yang berhububgan disini hanya Junsu dan Yoochun, dan kenapa kau seperti yang paling bersemangat?" tanya Jaejoong tak sabaran dan membuahkan kekehan dari Yunho.

.

.  
"wow disini sangat ramai" kata Yoochun takjub.

Mereka sudah berada di lotte world dan langsung disuguhi ramainya orang disekitar. Banyak anak kecil yang memiliki wajah imut, orang tua mereka juga mendampingi mereka, ada juga anak remaja dan juga orang dewasa disekitar.

"jelas saja, ini hari minggu" kata Jaejoong singkat dan memperjelas kenapa tempat yang mereka pijak begitu ramai.

"baiklah lalu kita akan kemana?" tanya Junsu dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

"ya ampun, aku sudah lama sekali tidak kesini" lanjutnya.

"kita akan kesini terus mulai sekarang chagi. Mengukir kenangan kita gar bisa kita ingat selalu kelak saat kita sudah menikah"

Junsu tersenyum senang dengan wajah merona malu, Jaejoong memutar bola matanya malas mendengar gombalan Yoochun barusan dan Yunho terbahak melihat raut wajah kedua yeoja itu. Haha!.

"aku mau beli minum, tunggu sebentat" kata Jaejoong dan langsung bergegas pergi.

"ah tunggu Jae-ah. Aku juga mau beli minum" teriak Yunho karean Jaejoong sudah hampir menghilang dipandangannya.

"kalian duluan saja" kata Yunho pada Junsu dan Yoochun. Lalu mendatangi Jaejoong yang ternyata sudah tak terlihat karena ramainya pengungjung.

Junsu dan Yoochun berpandangan beberapa detik dan setelahnya mereka mengagguk bersama dengan wajah tersenyum. "Yunho sangat mengerti pasangan baru" ujar Yoochun dengan kekekehan khasnya membuat Junsu juga ikut terkekeh.

.

.  
"Jae tunggu!" Yunho menangkap pundak Jaejoong dan berjalan dibelakang Jaejoong dengan pelan karena memanag jalan sedikit susah dilalui.

"kau mau beli minum apa?" tanya Jaejoong dengan kepala menoleh kebelakang, kearah Yunho.

Yunho menggumam panjang, seperti orang yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang lama.

"samakan denganmu saja"

Jaejoog mengangguk.

"aduh dimana stan penjualnya sih, kenapa jauh sekali!" gerutu Jaejoog kesal karena jalan yang sangat susah dilaluinya ini membuat ia lelah dan ia begitu merasa haus karena siang bertambah terik.

Yunho terkekeh dibelakang dengan kedua tangan yang masih setia bertengger di pundak Jaejoong.

"kekiri! itu ada!" dan Yunho menggerakkan tubuh Jaejoong dengan gampangnya kearah kiri.

"Ya! lepaskan tangamu!"

"sudahlah tidak apa, agar kita tak terpisah, disini sangat ramai"

"tidak juga dipundak! aku merasa tidak nyaman"

Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoog dan memegannya di lengan atasnya.

"bagaimana jika seepeti ini?" tanya Yunho dengan alis terangkat sebelah yang entah mengapa malah terlihat menyebalkan di mata Jaejoong.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong merasa aneh dengan lengan atas tangannya yang diapit seperti itu, tapi akhirnya dengan nada pasrah, Jaejoongn menjawab.

"terserahlah" kata Jaejoog yang lansung melangkahkan kakinya dan Yunho terkekeh disampingnya.

"ada apa dengan kekehanmu?!"

"eoh? ani"

.

.

.

.  
TBC

.  
Gmna?

.  
Lanjut gk?

.  
Ak bkin TBC nya gk da bkin penasaran ya..haahaha!

.  
Ini cerita paling hanya beberapa chap

.  
dan maklumi ke-typos-anku(?), aku ngetik pke hape soalnya

.  
klo gk da yg review, crita akan dihapus #senyum miris#sedihnya#

.  
Review ya ^_^,, biar aku semangat, soalnya ak lgi sedih nih

.  
kapanpun kalian menemukan fic ini, silahkan me-Review, akan aku respon kok klo sempat tp dgn isi RVW yg tdak membingungkanku^^

.  
THANKS BEFORE


	2. Chapter 2

**Balasan reviews** :

 **For All reviewers and readers** : Thanks for reviews!, favs and follows

 **Shipper89** : wow, u bacanya fast banget, ak bru aj publish langsung muncul review..super fast hahah..

 **AprilianuArdeta** : lanjut disini

 **kimJJ boo** : Thanks atas pujianny ^^b

 **ruixi1** : iya cuma beberapa chap aj.. ini agak lambat update.. hehe

 **abilhikmah** : kenapa? #ak jga bngung knpa 0.0#

 **nabratz** :lanjut dsini

 **vic89 (guess)** : menye2? haha.. lucu bnget perandaian u.. aku juga suka bkin kta2 aneh yg cma ak aj yg ngerti.. gk kok.. Jae gk menye2..hehe

 **azahra88** : hehe.. Gagap.. Next here

 **JonginDO** : hehe..next here

 **Maaf klo penulisan nama id salah**

.

.

.

"WAITING FOR YOU"

LEE BONBONIE *a.l.m.b.e*

Genre : Romance, Friendship. ETC

Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun. ETC.

Length : 2 / ?

Rated : T

Warning: GS (GENDERSWITCH), typos bertebaran, EYD tidak beraturan, OOC, DLDR.

NOTE : Mungkin cerita pasaran. Masih perlu perhatian dan pembelajaran. Cerita murni hasil pemikiran, penglihatan dan imaginasi yang muncul di berbagai tempat. Jika ada terdapat kesamaan di lain cerita, itu hanya kebetulan yang tidak disengaja.

..

..

..

THANKS BEFORE

..

..

..

Summary : Nona Jaejoong, jika kau mau memohon padaku, aku akan membatalkan ajakan Ahra dan pergi dengan anda / Gadis cantik harus berdansa malam ini setidaknya sekali/ aku tidak laku sepertinya.. Haha/ aku akan sangat merindukanmu / Kim Jaejoong terjebak cinta pada sahabatnya sendiri yang membuat dirinya kesal karena telah berlaku bodoh

..

..

..

Hari ini BON HS, sekolah tempat Jaejoong, Yunho, Junsu dan Yoochun menempuh ilmu pendidikan begitu ramai. Tadi pagi seorang anggota osis menempelkan sesuatu yang langsung membuahkan pekikan senang dari banyak murid. Tertulis disana akan dilaksanakan Prom night untuk murid kelas tiga sebagai acara perpisahan pertama mereka ditahun terakhir. Terlalu cepat memang karena baru memasuki bulan keempat dari murid kelas tiga menginjak posisi mereka, tapi acara memang sengaja dipercepat agar tidak akan menggangu proses belajar mengajar yang akan diperketat di bulan kelima nanti.

Dikelas Jaejoong-Junsu-Yoochun, Junsu terlihat begitu bersemangat, acara itu adalah acara yang paling ia tunggu-tunggu semasa ia menginjak sekolah menengah atas ini. Ia selalu membayangkan ia akan berdansa bersama pasangannya di prom night dan mereka akan disorot lampu yang berwarna indah, dipandangi takjub oleh para hadirin, lalu setelahnya ia akan menjadi ratu di prom. Pemikiran yang terlalu mendongeng, tapi itulah Kim Junsu.

Junsu tersenyum dan Jaejoong memandang ngeri pada Junsu yang terlihat mengengir tak jelas seperti itu.

Yoochun datang membawa bungkusan berisi beberapa snack yang dipesan Jaejoong dan menyerahkannya pada Jaejoong. Karena tadi Yoochun ingin ke toilet yang arahnya menjurus juga ke kantin, jadi sekalian saja Jaejoong meminta tolong pada Yoochun untuk membelikannya snack.

"ini pesananmu"

"gomawo dan lihat Junsu-mu aneh" kata Jaejoong dan langsung membuka bungkusan snack favoritnya dan langsung memakannya.

Yoochun tersenyum aneh juga -menurut Jaejoong- dan menggelitiki Junsu di pinggang yang membuat Junsu terkejut dan langsung teriak.

"Yak jangan menggelitikiku!"

Yoochun menyengir. Junsu memang sangat benci digelitiki, tetapi Yoochun sangat suka melalukan itu saat Junsu sedang kesal padanya ataupun mengabaikannya dan bersyukurlah karena kesal Junsu tidak akan lama pada Yoochun yang menggelitikinya.

"kau membayangan acara itu?" kata Yoochun yang sudah duduk di depan Junsu, Jaejoong disebelah Junsu, fokus membaca dengan tangan yang selalu mencomot snack di atas meja.

"aku sangat menunggu saat-saat itu!" kata Junsu antusias.

"kau akan menjadi putri paling cantik chagi" Kata Yoocun dan setelahnya terdengar suara muntahan yang dibuat-buat disebelah Junsu.

"bisakah tidak menggombal saat aku makan? aku bisa tersedak"

Junsu dan Yoochun terkekeh. "aku tidak menggombal Jae-ah, itu kenyataan karena bagiku Junsu yang paling cantik setelah eommaku tentunya" kata Yoochun yang langsung mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Junsu yang malu-malu.

Dan sekali lagi Jaejoong ingin muntah saat melihat kedipan konyol Yoochun.

.

.

.

.

Lorong terlihat cukup sunyi karena memang sudah beberapa Jam bel pulang berbunyi berlalu.

Jaejoong dan Junsu saat ini sedang berjalan dilorong kelas, bermaksud pulang setelah lelah dengan pelajaran tambahan yang diadakan mendadak oleh wali kelas mereka. Semua murid dalam kelas ikut pelajaran tambahan itu, tak terkecuali Jaejoong yang pintar pun masih ikut terseret.

"Jae-ah, kau akan pergi dengan siapa di acara prom nanti?" tanya Junsu penasaran. Jaejoong adalah siswi yang sangat jarang terlihat bersama siswa lain kecuali Yoochun dan Yunho dan ia resah jika Jaejoong malah memilih tidak datang hanya karena tidak memiliki pasangan. Baginya acara itu hanya akan terjadi satu kali seumur hidup dan sangat sayang jika dilewatkan.

"memang harus berpasangan?" tanya Jaejoong dengan raut bingung. Ia rasa tidak apa jika tidak berpasangan.

"aku tidak tahu, mungkin tidak apa, tapi sebaiknya kau berpasangan karena prom night selalu datang berpasangan, itu yang kutahu" kata Junsu menerangkan.

"begitukah? baiklah aku akan bersama Yunho saja"

Yunho muncul dari belakang dengan tiba-tiba dan langsung membelah Junsu dan Jaejoong yang berjalan bersebelahan dan menyelipkan dirinya ditengah-tengah.

"maaf nona Kim Jaejoong aku sudah di booking" kata Yunbo dengan sombong.

"siapa?" tanya Junsu dan Jaejoong hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

"Go Ahra, dia memintaku tadi, dimana Yoochun?"

"dia pergi lebih dulu karena ibunya memintanya mengatar barang ke rumah sepupunya segera" jawab Junsu.

Yunho mengangguk atas jawaban Junsu dan matanya melirik pada Jaejoong yang dengan santainya masih berjalan dengan wajah diam, seolah tidak terpengaruh pada perkataannya sebelumnya. Tidakkah Jaejoong sangat membutuhkannya di acara nanti, pikir Yunho.

"nona Jaejoong, jika kau mau memohon padaku, aku akan membatalkan ajakan Ahra dan pergi dengan anda" jawab Yunho dengan kekehan yang tak bersuara.

Jaejoong menoleh dan memicing kesal pada Yunho. "tidak perlu Yunho-sshi, aku akan mencari siswa lain saja! kajja Junsu-ah" dan Jaejoong menarik tangan Junsu untuk ikut mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Yunho yang menggerutu kesal.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menggerutu diduduknya karena Yunho benar datang bersama Ahra dan ia datang bersama Junsu dan Yoochun yang sudah tidak ia ketahui dimana keberadaan mereka. Ia kira Yunho hanya bercanda dan Jaejoong akan bisa datang bersama Yunho agar ia tidak terlalu bingung hanya untuk mencari pasangan, tapi nyatanya ia tetap tidak memiliki pasangan dan berakhir dengan melamun dikursinya, memandangi orang disekitarnya yang tampak menikmati acara prom night dengan wajah merekah senang, berbeda dengan wajahnya yang menekuk kesal. Bagaimana wajahnya tidak tertekuk jika sudah berapa jam, entahlah Jaejoong juga tidak tahu berapa lama, ia hanya sendiri di sofa tempatnya duduk sambil memandangi orang-orang yang berseda gurau bersama kumpulan mereka. Jaejoong akan merasa tenang jika ada Junsu dan Yoochun, setidaknya dia tidak akan sendiri seperti anak hilang sekarang, tapi ia harus menelan pil pahit karena dua sejoli yang masih hangat oleh cinta baru itu begitu lupa dengan temannya yang sekarang sedang merana sendirian. Jaejoong berdecak, tahu begini ia tidak datang saja. Mengesalkan.

Belum lagi dengan Yunho yang tadi sempat melewatinya bersama dengan seorang gadis yang ia ketahu bernama Ahra, tersenyum jail padanya dan berlaku seolah ia tidak mengenal Jaejoong. Bukankah itu sangat mengesalkan. Rasanya Jaejoong mau menjambak rambut yang Yunho tata keatas itu dengan brutal sehingga membuat wajah Yunho yang diakui Jaejoong sangat tampan malam ini itu jadi berantakan dan tak beraturan.

"oh sepertinya ada seorang gadis sendirian disini, dimana pasangan anda nona?" kata seseorang yang langsung membuat Jaejoong menghentikan lamunannya dan mendongak karena mengenali suara yang baru saja masuk ke indra pendengarannya itu. Suara orang yang baru saja ia pikirkan dengan kesalnya. Yunho.

Ada secercah harapan saat Yunho mendatanginya sendirian saat ini, tidak bersama seorang yeoja yang tadi memakai gaun warna merah gelap. Ia harap Yunho mau menemaninya sekarang.

"Yunho-ah" Jaejoong tersenyum pada Yunho yang langsung menggugup seketika. Astaga Jaejoong berdandang dan ia begitu cantik saat ini. Warna lipstik yang Jaejoong pakai benar-benar memperindah bibir Jaejoong beserta keseluruhan yang ada pada diri Jaejoong. Gaun biru muda selutut dengan tangan selengan itu begitu terlihat cocok di pakainya. Jaejoong yang biasanya terlihat agak tomboy -gadis itu bahkan menggunakan rok seragam yang Yunho rasa tidak sesuai ukuran, rok yang lebih panjang dari para siswi lain- itu terlihat jadi sangat anggun malam ini, itulah pemikiran Yunho. Yunho tadi tidak melihat Jaejoong dengan jelas karena saat ia lewat tadi, ia hanya melihat Jaejoong sekilas saja dan itupun matanya tertutupi oleh kejahilan dirinya pada Jaejoong yang entah sejak kapan menjadi hal favoritnya untuk menjahili Jaejoong.

Yunho berdehem dan duduk disebelah Jaejoong, mencoba bersikap biasa.

"dimana Junsu dan Yoochun?"

Jaejoong menggeleng lemah. "mereka meninggalkanku" katanya dengan wajah merengut. Tapi malah terlihat seperti seseorang yang mengiba cantik di penglihatan Yunho.

Yunho berdehem lagi dan ia melirik-lirik pada Jaejoong dengan tubuh gelisah. Aih ia begitu berdebar karena kecantikan Jaejoong yang sekarang begitu becahaya dipenglihatannya dan ia merasa bahaya jika tidak lari dari sini, tapi melewatkan keindahan Jaejoong begitu disayangkan oleh Yunho.

"kau sangat cantik malam ini Jaejoong-ah" kata Yunho dan langsung menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Gugup dan salah tingkah dengan perkataannya sendiri.

Jaejoong menoleh pada Yunho dan memberikan senyum manisnya yang jarang ia perlihatkan pada orang sekitar kecuali orang tuanya dan saudaranya. Membuat Yunho lagi-lagi terpana seperti orang bodoh.

"Gomawo, Junsu membantuku berdandan" kata Jaejoong dengan wajah yang belum memudarkan senyum manisnya. Ia merasa senang karena telah dipuji, hari ini ia adalah seorang gadis yang berdandan dan ia memerlukan pujian 'cantik' dari beberapa orang agar ia tidak malu dengan dandanannya yang sempat ia sangka agak aneh dipakainya.

Yunho terdiam dan Jaejoong juga ikut terdiam. Sebenarnya Yunho bingung harus berkata apa lagi karena jantungnya begitu berdebar kencang dan ia begitu buntu sekarang.

"kau juga tampan" kata Jaejoong dengan wajah ceria, balas memuji.

Yunho tersenyum kaku dan mengangguk.

"apa kau mau berdansa?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. "aku tidak bisa dan malu" Jaejoong terkekeh diakhirnya.

Yunho bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan sedikit dan berhenti didepan Jaejoong, tangan kanannya terulur dengan pasti, membuka telapaknya dan memandang pada Jaejoong dengan raut serius serta tampan sekaligus.

"maukah berdansa bersamaku? aku akan membantumu. Gadis cantik harus berdansa malam ini setidaknya sekali" kata Yunho dan tersenyum, senyum yang terlihat seperti pangeran yang menawarkan ajakan berdansa pada sang putri.

Jaejoong terkekeh geli, ia merasa Yunho yang berdiri didepannya seperti orang asing yang begitu berkarisma, tidak seperti Yunho yang biasanya bersikap kekanakan. Akhirnya Jaejoong mengagguk dan mengambil tangan kanan Yunho untuk ia genggam. Yunho mengulum senyum saat merasakan tangan mungil Jaejoong menggenggamnya, baru kali ini mereka bergenggaman tangan, terasa asing sebenarnya namun juga menyenangkan menurut Jaejoong maupun Yunho.

"jangan berposisi ditengah, aku malu" bisik Jaejoong.

Yunho menganggguk dan mengedipkan matanya sekali tanda 'oke' sekaligus menggoda pada Jaejoong dan langsung membuahkan senyuman geli dari Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

Entah bagaimana ceritanya, tapi BON HS memiliki tradisi kelulusan yang cukup unik dan tak diketahui kapan bermula. Ketika lulusan, para siswi akan berebut untuk mengambil kancing baju seragam para siswa. Dan kancing paling atas akan menjadi yang paling istimewa yang memang memiliki ciri yang berbeda dari yang lainnya. Tidak ada hadiah untuk itu, tapi siswi yang mendapatkan kancing paling atas dengan tanda nama yang ditorehkan dari pemilik kancing terbanyak akan merasa bangga sendiri. Dan itu terjadi sekarang.

Yunho berlari dan berjalan mengendap-ngendap karena dari tadi ia dikejar oleh gerombolan siswi yang ingin mengambil kancingnya. Astaga ia rasa siswi-siswi itu gila. Hanya karena kancing mereka menjadi brutal. Ia jadi teringat pada Jaejoong. Apa Jaejoong sedang berlarian mengambil kancing seseorang sekarang. Agak mustahil sebenarnya, tapi siapa yang tahu. Ah lebih baik Yunho mendatangi temannya itu segera agar bisa memastikan.

"huaa" Yunho terkejut karena dibelakangnya tiba-tiba ada siswi berkacamata yang menyengir ngeri padanya dan Yunho langsung lari sekencang mungkin seperti dikejar anjing yang biasa ia ganggu dibelakang komplex rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

"ini kancingku" Kata Yoochun ramah, menyerahkan satu kancingnya pada siswi yang meminta padanya.

"boleh aku meminta kancing paling atas?" Kata siswi itu menawar dengan wajah tersenyum yang sarat akan pengharapan.

Yoochun menoleh kebelakang yang terdapat Junsu dan Jaejoong yang sedang duduk dengan tangan yang mewarnai kancing-kancing mereka.

"aku sudah menyerahkannya pada Junsuku" kata Yoochun tersenyum. "dan kancingku sudah habis, sayang sekali girls.. haha"

Dan sisa siswi yang tadi ingin meminta kancing Yoochun pun pergi keluar kelas. Menggantikan Yunho yang langsung menyelinap masuk dengan tangan yang langsung sigap menutup pintu kelas.

"wowo Yunho, kenapa kau seperti habis melihat hantu begitu, lihat wajahmu sangat berkeringat"

Yunho menarik nafas yang nyaris menghilang saking lelahnya, ia menyelap dahinya yang sudah mengeluarkan peluh berbiji-biji dan menghampiri Ketiga temannya itu dengan langkah pelan. Ia sangat lelah karena berlari.

"ani hah.. hah. aku tadi ah lupakan" kata Yunho sedikit terengah-engah. Kelasnya dengan ketiga temannya hanya terpisah belokan lorong tapi ia harus berputar-putar karena di tengah menuju kelas ketiga temannya, ia dikejar oleh para siswi yang berlari seperti singa menurutnya dan itu sangat mengerikan dengan teriakan para siswi yang seperti mengaung ingin menerkamnya.

"wow Yunho kancingmu masih utuh"

Yunho mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum masam. "aku tidak laku seperinya.. haha" dan memberikan tawa garing diakhir kalimatnya.

Yoochun menyerngit tak percaya. "itu tidak mungkin sekali, kau cukup populer Yun"

Yunho mengangkat kedua pundaknya tak peduli dan ia melirik Jaejoong yang terlihat fokus menggambar sesuatu pada kancingnya.

"kau dapat berapa kancing Jae-ah?"

Jaejoong mendongak dan mendapati Yunho memandang ingin tahu padanya. Lalu Jaejoong melihat lagi ke arah kancingnya.

"baru tiga" kata Jaejoong singkat dan kembali mewarnai tiga kancing yang ia dapat.

"itu karena Jaejoong tidak meminta, tiga kancing itu hanya di beri oleh siswa kelas ini, termasuk Yoochun" kata Junsu.

Yunho memgangguk mengerti "dan kau berapa Junsu-ah?"

"aku lima belas"

"wow banyak, apa kau berlarian seperti siswi lain dan meminta kancing mereka dengan buas?" tanya Yunho.

Junsu menoleh sebentar pada Yoochun yang tersenyum geli padanya.

Junsu berdecak remeh "tidak juga, aku meminta bantuan Yoochun untuk memintakan kancing temannya di lain kelas"

Yunho mendengus. Itu namanya curang.

Yunho melirik kearah Jaejoong dan ia langsung duduk disebelah Jaejoong.

"kasiahan sekali uri Jaejoong. Baiklah, karena kancingku sepertinya tidak laku, aku akan memberikan semua kancingku padamu, bagaimana?" Tanya Yunho yang tersenyum jail pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berdecak sekali dan mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. "terserah"

Yunho tersenyum dan langsung menarik semua kancing bajunya.

Junsu dan Yoochun memadang bingung pada kedua temannya itu dan mereka menyerngit curiga.

"Yunho sepertinya bohong, mana mungkin kancingnya tak ada yang meminta" bisik Yoochun.

Junsu mengangguk. "dan ia bahkan tidak memberikan satu kancingkpun padaku" Junsu berdecak dan Yoochun tersenyum geli.

"kau sudah punya banyak Junsu baby"

Junsu pun menyengir.

"nah ini dia" kata Yunho dan menyerahkan semua kancingnya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum saat melihat ia mendapat satu kancing atas Yunho. Tiga kancing yang ia dapat sebelumnya hanya kancing biasa.

"Kau harus menuliskan namamu disetiap kancing" kata Jaejoong.

Yunho mengangguk. "baiklah".

.

.

.

.

Yunho tersenyum pada ketiga sahabatnya. Hari ini ia akan meninggalkan Seoul tempatnya dilahirkan untuk pergi ke negara yang selalu ia inginkan untuk melanjutkan perguruan tinggi. Ke Amerika. Ia sudah menerima nada protes dari kedua sahabatnya -Junsu dan Yoochun- yang tentu saja tidak bisa menyurutkan niatnya. Ia memang sudah memiliki keinginan dari awal untuk bisa melanjutkan pendidikan ke perguruan tinggi di negara itu. Soal Jaejoong, Jaejoong tidak protes padanya sama sekali karena memang pada dasarnya Jaejoong itu akan mendukung sesuatu yang baik.

Yunho bergerak ke Yoochun dan memeluk sahabat nya sebentar.

"baik-baiklah, dan jangan jadi playboy lagi karena kau sudah punya Junsu" Yoochun meringis kesal dengan perkataan Yunho yang sarat akan mengejeknya.

"Ya! kau itu yang harusnya baik-baik disana, kau itu sendirian di negeri orang"

Yunho tersenyum tipis nan meremehkan. "aku mempunyai dua ilmu bela diri" katanya sombong dan Yoochun berdecak.

Yunho menggeser dirinya lagi dan berdiri didepan Junsu yang terlihat sedih melihat sahabat kecilnya akan pergi lama. Mereka terlalu lama bersama dan terasa janggal jika mereka akan cukup lama berpisah nanti.

"uljima, aku hanya sebentar, kau baik-baik bersama Yoochun, jika ia selingkuh dari mu langsung saja putusi dia dan cari namja lain, araseo!" Kata Yunho dan langsung membuahkan picingan kesal dari Yoochun. Aku kan sudah tidak playboy lagi, pikirnya.

Junsu mengangguk. "telepon kami jika kau kesepian"

Yunho mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum kecil. "oke" dan ia juga memeluk sekilas badan pendek Junsu.

Dan sekarang Yunho menggeser dirinya lagi ke samping yang kini ditatapi datar oleh Jaejoong.

"orang tuau dimana Yunho-ah?"

"ah, mereka tadi sudah pergi sebelum kalian datang, ada sesuatu yang harus diurus"

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"bukan karena aku tidak diurus oleh orang tuaku, mereka memang ada sesuatu yang harus diurus dan aku tidak masalah" kata Yunho lagi, menerangkan agar Jaejoong tidak berpikiran buruk tentang orang tuanya yang sudah pasti bukan orang tua yang mengabaikan anaknya, mereka sangat menyayanginya karena ia anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara dan ialah laki-laki, kakaknya adalah seorang perempuan yang sudah menikah.

Jaejoong mengangguk lagi. "araseo"

Yunho memandangi wajah Jaejoong beberapa detik dan tersenyum.

"Jaejoong-ah" panggilnya.

Jaejoong mendongak, menunjukkan wajah yang seolah bertanya pada Yunho.

"tunggu aku ya, empat tahun memang sangat lama, tapi bisakah kau menungguku?"

Jaejoong mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dan keningnya mengkerut bingung.

"jangan dekat dengan namja lan selain sahabat kita Yoochun, jangan memiliki kekasih selama aku tidak ada, jangan sakit dan jangan sedih"

Jaejoong terpana dengan suara lembut Yunho yang sangat jarang terdengar itu. Pikirnya apa Yunho sedang bercanda atau serius, pemikiran yang juga sama dengan Junsu dan Yoochun yang memandangi Yunho dengan raut bingung.

"apa kau mau berjanji?" tanya Yunho lagi dengan wajah serius dan memberikan senyum setelahnya.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho beberapa detik. Menyimpan rupa wajah Yunho didalam otaknya. Wajah Jaejoong memang menampilkan raut biasa tapi sejujurnya dalam hatinya ia juga merasa sedih karena mereka akan berpisah dalam waktu cukup lama dan ia rasa tidak akan ada lagi Yunho yang menemaninya saat Junsu dan Yoochun memulai lovey doney mereka. Tapi melihat senyum lembut itu mau tak mau membuat Jaejoong tidak terlalu sedih dan Jaejoong pun tanpa sadar mengangguk patuh untuk jawaban janji yang Yunho lontarkan dan balas memberikan senyumannya pada Yunho juga.

"kau juga harus" kata Jaejoong.

Yunho mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum jail pada Jaejoong.

"aku berjanji"

Dan Yunho membawa Jaejoong pada pelukan hangatnya. Lebih lama dari pelukannya bersama Junsu dan Yoochun tadi.

"aku akan sangat merindukanmu" bisik Yunho di pelukan mereka.

.

.

.

.

#FLASHBACK END#

.

.

.

Tanpa sadar, setetes air jatuh dari sebelah mata Jaejoong setelah memori terjadinya janji itu selesai terlintas di otaknya.

Jaejong kini menyadari jika rasa yang selama ini ia pendam adalah rasa cinta yang hanyalah cinta bodoh yang mungkin tidak akan pernah tersampaikan. Kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya sebelumnya jika rasa rindu, kesepian, ingin mendengar suara dan tawa serta sikap lembut dan semua sikap dari namja itu adalah rasa yang ia kagumi sebagai rasa cinta. Jika seperti ini, apa yang harus ia lakukan karena ia tahu ia hanya salah paham dengan sikap Yunho yang ia kira menyukainya walau ia belum mengetahui perasaan apa yang ia rasakan untuk Yunho sebelum ini dan baru mengetahui di menit sekarang.

Jaejoog tersenyum miris. Ternyata mencintai orang itu sulit. Pantas saja selama ini ia begitu menjaga janji mereka. Jaejoong benar-benar tidak membuat hubungan dekat dengan namja lain yang terlihat ingin dekat padanya, Jaejoong juga bersikap tidak terlalu peduli pada namja yang menunjukkan ketertarikan padanya, Jaejoong juga menjaga agar dirinya tidak menjadi kekasih orang selama ini. Dan ternyata itu alasannya kenapa ia sangat menjaga janji itu, ia mencintai namja itu selama ini. Sungguh bodoh dirinya.

"baiklah aku akan melupakan perasaan ini" putus Jaejoong. Ia rasa yang ia lihat tadi sudah pasti adalah sebuah status bahwa Yunho sudah memiliki seseorang dan Yunho tidak memberitahu kedatangannya ke Seoul karena memang Yunho takut padanya yang telah memberikan janji yang hanya kosong belaka.

Jaejoong pun membaringkan tubuhnya yang lelah fisik dan pikiran itu dan mencoba menutup matanya untuk segera tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **Note** : itu tentang prom night diatas, aku sebenarnya kurang tahu ya krna gk prnah ngalamin dan sekolahku gk da yg gituan, jadi klo rada aneh dan gk sesuai, anggap itu adalah prom night versi Bonie, OKAAII..

.

.

DAN UPDATE AGAK LAMA karena, **(1)** huee baterai lappieku kyknya rusak, gk mau ke isi, 0% trus pas dicharger, ada yg tau itu kenapa? helepp takut tu batre positif rusak, huee jangan ya Allah, jangan rusakk. And **(2)** ngomong2 aku lgi UAS dan sudah selesai, doakan aku mendapat hasil, nilai dan IP yang baik yaa.. Aaminn..kemaren aku publish bener2 gk tau waktu, diwaktu aku sibuk2nya UAS.. Malah publish,,-.-'...dan aku mau mengucapkan selamat mejalani bulan ramadhan bagi yang melaksanakan-termasuk aku-

.

.

And

.

.

Eottae? lanjut?

.

.

 **Review dungks ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THANKS BEFORE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Balasan Reviews : For all readers, thanks for Reviews, favs, follows and reading ^^**

 **ruixi1** : iya tuh.. Yun bikin janji tpi rada2.. lanjut disini

 **abilhikmah** : disini jawabannya ^^

 **AprilianyArdeta** : kalo bngung tanya aja.. hehe.. 'no 2 maunya karakter Jaema' #ini maksudnya apa ya?#

 **Aria (guest )** : Thanks ^^ hope that you will review again..

 **Jongin DO /alby /yunyunjae / jung hana /guest** : lanjut disni

 **mimijae (guest)** : iya nih.. ff yunjae udah lumayan sunyi #agak langka#.. semangat. lanjut disini ^^

 **maf klo nama ID salah**

..

..

"WAITING FOR YOU"

LEE BONBONIE *a.l.m.b.e*

Genre : Romance, Friendship . ETC

Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun. ETC.

Length : 3 / 3 (END)

Rated : T

Warning: GS (GENDERSWITCH), typos bertebaran, EYD tidak beraturan, OOC, DLDR.

NOTE : Mungkin cerita pasaran. Masih perlu perhatian dan pembelajaran. Cerita murni hasil pemikiran, penglihatan dan imaginasi yang muncul di berbagai tempat. Jika ada terdapat kesamaan di lain cerita, itu hanya kebetulan yang tidak disengaja.

..

..

..

THANKS BEFORE

..

..

..

Summary : Ketika sebuah penantian berakhir dan berujung pada sesuatu yang bisa jadi terang, bisa juga gelap. Entah Jaejoong memutuskan menyerah atau ada hal lain yang sedang dan akan terjadi. /beginikah menyambut sahabat yang sudah lama tidak bertemu/ aku ingin membeli cincin untuk melamar seseorang dan aku rasa ukuran tangannya sama denganmu, coba kau pakai/ Jaejoong menyeringai.

..

..

..

Jaejoong sedang fokus pada komputer yang ada didepannya. Meneliti apakah ada sesuatu yang kurang, salah ataupun terlewat. Pekerjaannya sebagai manager di timnya membuat ia harus menjadi teliti pada setiap laporan dan kerjaan yang akan dikumpulkannya kepada atasannya nanti.

Tangan Jaejoong terulur pada belakang kepalanya, memijat leher belakangnya yang masih sedikit pegal akibat salah tidur. Pagi tadi ia terbangun dengan posisi yang sulit dijelaskan. Kepala yang terkeluar dari batas bed empuknya. Entah bagaimana ia bisa tidur sebegitu gelisahnya. Alhasil paginya ia terserang leher yang super pegal. Sudah ia tempeli koyo sebenarnya, tapi tentu saja itu belum cukup membuat lehernya kembali normal sedia kala.

Jaejoong menghela nafas dan menarik tangannya untuk melihat jam tangan yang terpasang di tangan kirinya.

Jam makan siang sudah terlewat lima menit dan setelah berpikir beberapa detik, Jaejoong pun memutuskan beranjak karena ia merasa perutnya sudah cukup memberontak minta diisi. Jaejoong bangkit dari kursinya dan mengambil tasnya untuk segera pergi ke tempat yang bisa menjual makanan untuk ia makan.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menghentikan suapannya dan mendesah lemas saat dilihatnya ponselnya baru saja menerima pesan dari sahabatnya, Junsu yang sudah hampir sebulanan ini tidak berjumpa dengannya. Kesibukan masing-masing membuat mereka susah bertemu. Junsu adalah pekerja kantoran sama sepertinya, hanya saja mereka berbeda perusahaan dan jabatan, jabatan Jaejoong memang cukup tinggi dikantornya sedangkan Junsu hanya pekerja biasa. Ngomong-ngomong tentang hubungan Junsu dan Yoochun, mereka masih berhubungan hingga sekarang, bahkan Junsu dan Yoochun sudah memiliki cincin tunangan yang setengah tahun lalu diadakan dengan acara sederhana, membuat Jaejoong ikut tersenyum bahagia karena dua sahabatnya itu ternyata serius dengan hubungan mereka.

Dipesan yang dikirim Junsu tertulis jika ia akan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan atas kenaikannya pangkat Yoochun sebagai detektif kepolisian yang begitu Yoochun impikan dari dulu.

"baiklah aku akan datang" putusnya dan membalas pesan itu dengan kalimat pendek yang berisi akan ia usahakan untuk datang. Jaejoong yakin jika ia tidak datang, Junsu pasti akan sangat marah padanya dan Jaejoong cukup merasa ngeri jika sahabat satu-satunya yang bergender yeoja itu akan marah padanya.

"eh? apa Yunho akan datang?" Jaejoong terdiam sebentar, otaknya berputar tentang bagaimana dirinya jika bertemu dengan Yunho nanti.

"aku harap ia tidak datang" Gumam Jaejoong pelan dan melanjutkan makannya yang begitu sunyi karena hanya seorang diri.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong melangkah masuk saat pintu apartemen Yoochun dibuka oleh Yoochun yang tersenyum senang atas kedatangannya. Ia mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah dan setelah beberapa langkah kakinya memasuki apartemen itu, bisa ia lihat Junsu sedang menuangkan air minum pada gelas-gelas yang tertata di nampan yang terletak di atas meja.

Jaejoong sempat terkejut saat didapatinya seseorang yang tampak membuat Junsu tersenyum geli itu ternyata adalah Yunho saat Yunho berbalik badan dan sukses menghadap kearahnya yang hanya terdiam bingung di tempatnya berdiri.

"Jaejoong-ah, kau datang!" pekik Junsu riang dan melangkah mendekat pada Jaejoong yang sedang mengedarkan pandangannya pada Apartemen Yoochun. Menghindari tatapan orang yang sedang menatapnya intens di sofa ruang tamu itu.

Junsu menarik Jaejoong dan mendudukkannya di posisi yang Jaejoong sesali berada di samping Yunho, sofa tamu Yoochun hanya dua dengan panjang yang berukuran sekitar satu meter lebih dengan posisi berhadapan. Sebenarnya dimanapun Jaejoong duduk, ia akan tetap merasa tidak nyaman karena itu Yunho. Harapannya Yunho lebih baik tidak muncul selama ia ada di sini. Jaejoong mendesah dalam hati.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil pada Junsu. "kau membeli pizza saja? seharusnya aku membeli makanan tadi"

Junsu menggeleng dan menarik Yoochun untuk duduk disampingnya. "tidak, aku juga membeli ayam goreng dan beberapa makanan, tunggu aku akan ambil, Yoochun-ah bantu aku membawanya"

Dan Yoochun pun mengikuti Junsu untuk ke ruang dapur, mengambil makanan untuk pesta kecil mereka.

"hei Kim Jaejoong" panggil seseorang dengan nada kesal.

Jaejoong menoleh sebentar kesebelahnya dan mendapati wajah Yunho yang merengut ke arahnya.

"ah Yunho-ah, kau kapan datang ke Seoul?" Kata Jaejoong pelan, tak menghadap Yunho. Ia memilih meminum minuman yang tersedia disana.

Yunho tersenyum kecut pada Jaejoong yang terlihat begitu mengabaikannya. "beginikah menyambut sahabat yang sudah lama tidak bertemu?" kata Yunho sinis.

Jaejoong menoleh kearah Yunho dan menatap Yunho dengan datar. "memang kau mau disambut seperti apa? ah yang waktu itu kita bertemu dijalan, aku sibuk jadi langsung pergi dan sepertinya aku berbicara aneh padamu. Hmm... itu sebenarnya karena aku mendapat teguran dari atasanku jadi perkataanku agak aneh karena emosiku" kata Jaejoong dan tersenyum masam seolah membenarkan alibinya yang ditegur oleh atasannya.

Yunho mengangguk mengerti. "begitu rupanya"

"apa kau merindukanku?" lanjut Yunho bertanya pada Jaejoong. Ia tersenyum jail pada Jaejoong dengan wajah yang menurut Jaejoong tidak ada yang terlalu berubah dari namja disampingnya itu. Senyumannya masih terlihat konyol jika ia sedang berusaha jail, masih ada sisi jail juga dan ia rasa memang Yunho tidak memiliki perbedaan dari lima tahun yang lalu. Perbedaannya hanya terletak pada pakaian yang Yunho pakai, terlihat lebih rapi karena memakai jas santai sebagai luaran sedangkan dulu Yunho selalu memakai jaket - dan rambut hitam Yunho yang kini berwarna coklat gelap, warna yang memang cocok untuk wajanya, menambah sisi dewasa serta tampan sekaligus. Ya Yunho masih tampan dan bahkan terlihat lebih tampan setelah lima tahun berlalu.

"ya, aku merindukanmu, kita sudah lama sekali tidak mengumpul seperti ini, aku juga mer-"

Perkataan Jaejoong terhenti oleh pelukan hangat Yunho yang tiba-tiba dalam sekejap matanya sudah melingkupinya.

Jaejoong terkejut dan langsung merasa gugup, nafasnya bahkan serasa sulit mengalir karena pelukan Yunho yang terlalu cukup erat menyergapnya.

"aku juga merindukanmu" kata Yunho dan melepas pelukan mereka dengan wajah tersenyum merekah, membuat Jaejoong langsung terdiam dengan wajah tertunduk.

Junsu dan Yoochun datang bersamaan dengan tangan yang membawa makanan yang lumayan banyak.

"ini dia makanan kita"

"makanlah sampai kalian gendut" kata Yoochun dan memberikan tawa khasnya di akhir kalimat.

Jaejoong tersenyum saat dilihatnya makanan lezat terpampang didepannya dan ia tidak sendirian sekarang, ada tiga sahabat hebohnya bersamanya dan tentu saja ia akan merasa begitu terhibur malam ini.

Malam itu mereka berempat kembali merasakan keramaian yang biasa mereka bangun saat sedang bersama, hanya beberapa menit dan tawa keras serta kekehan terdengar dibalik apartemen yang terasa mulai cukup ribut itu.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menjatuhkan tubuhnya pasrah ke bed empuknya dan memandang lama langit-lagit kamarnya.

Baru saja ia diantar oleh Yunho dengan mobil Yunho dan Yunho juga sudah berbalik pulang setelah mengantarkannya.

Selama perjalanan pulang didalam mobil, Jaejoong hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah yang menghadap keluar kaca, memandangi jalanan yang sudah cukup sepi karena mereka baru pulang saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat. Yunho tidak terlalu banyak berbicara padanya saat didalam mobil dan itu membuat Jaejoong bingung. Yunho itu adalah namja yang cukup cerewet dengan mulutnya dan seharusnya bisa saja ia bercerita tentang dirinya di Amerika sana atau mungkin membicarakan janji mereka. Ahh sepertinya janji itu memang telah dilupakan oleh Yunho sendiri. Jaejoong cukup kesal dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Yunho terlihat tidak peduli, sedangkan ia selalu mengharap-harapkan jika Yunho akan membicarakan janji lima tahun lalu mereka.

Jaejoong yang memang pada dasarnya bukan orang yang akan membuka pembicaraan lebih dulu terlebih sudah beberapa tahun tidak bertemu tentu saja merasa kebingungan harus berbicara tentang apa, apalagi dengan fakta bahwa Yunho itu adalah namja yang baru sadar ia cintai dalam diam dan Jaejoong sendiri sedang dalam proses menghilangkan perasaan cinta bodohnya, tentu saja hal itu membuatnya untuk lebih baik menghindari percakapan dengan Yunho jika tidak ingin tiba-tiba Yunho berkata lembut ataupun sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya tiba-tiba melambung dan malah menghilangkan rencananya untuk menghapus perasaan cinta bodohnya pada Yunho.

Jaejoong mengacak rambutnya, frustasi dengan dirinya yang sekarang memikirkan tentang pelukan tiba-tiba Yunho dan senyum hangatnya saat di apartemen Yoochun tadi. Wajah Jaejoong memang dibuatnya sebiasa mungkin tadi, tapi jantungnya sebenarnya luar biasa berdebar kencang, aliran darah yang terlalu mengalur laju membuatnya lemas seketika dan ia begitu berbunga saat Yunho tersenyum manis padanya tadi. Haahh.., Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang, kenapa juga dia harus mencintai Yunho dan berakhir dengan kefrustasian diri sendiri, sungguh bodoh menurutnya dan sangat bukan pribadinya seperti biasa. Aissh.

Jaejoong membenarkan letak tubuhnya di bed empuknya dan menyelimuti dirinya dengan nyaman. Ia tidak mandi untuk malam ini karena ia merasa dingin, jadi ia hanya membersihkan wajah dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang bisa ia seka dengan air bersih. Setelah nyaman dengan posisinya, Jaejoong mulai memejamkan matanya dengan pelan.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terbangun ketika ponselnya berdering nyaring menggema di dalam kamarnya. Dengan kesadaran yang belum sepenuhnya terkumpul, Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya yang ia letakkan di meja nakas sebelah bednya lalu menggeser tanda berwarna hijau yang ada di layar ponselnya dan menempelkannya ketelinganya.

"yeobseo" kata Jaejoong lemah yang sarat dengan suara serak baru bangun tidur. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya sebentar sementara tangannya menggaruk lehernya yang gatal.

"Jaejoong-ah"

Jaejoong melepas ponselnya dari telinganya dan melihat kelayar, sebelum mengangkat, ia tidak melihat nama pemanggil tersebut. Tapi ternyata sipemanggil tidak memiliki nama di list panggilannya, berarti orang asing.

"siapa ini" tanya Jaejoong masih dengan mata yang mengerjap-negerjap, menetralkan cahaya yang masuk lewat jendel kamarnya.

"Yunho"

'Oh, Yunho,... mwo? Yunho?, ah mungkin dapat nomorku dari Junsu' batin Jaejoong.

"hmm ada apa Yunho-ah"

"hari ini kau libur bekerja kan?"

Jaejoong memutar otaknya tentang hari apa hari ini dan akhirnya ia ingat ini adalah hari libur, kemarin ia sempat melihat tanggalan yang mencetak warna merah untuk hari ini.

"Ya, kenapa?"

"aku ingin meminta tolong padamu"

"apa itu?"

"temani aku membeli sesuatu"

Jaejoong bangkit terduduk dan menggaruk rambut yang sudah terlihat seperti singa untuk tambah ia buat berantakan dengan garukan asalnya. Jaejoong hanya gemas dengan dirinya sendiri, bagaimana caranya dia melupakan perasaannya jika sekarang ia dan Yunho sering bertemu, itu akan semakin mempersulitnya. Jaejoong rasanya mau saja menolak tapi mendengar nada tolong dari Yunho susah untuknya menolak, baginya orang yang meminta tolong itu harus ia bantu jika ia masih bisa membantu. Akhirnya dengan nada pasrah Jaejoong menjawab.

"baiklah, jam berapa?"

"hari ini jam dua siang saja bagaimana? aku akan menjemputmu"

Jaejoong mendesah pelan. "oke hubungi aku lagi jika akan berangkat ke rumahku"

"oke-"

PIP

Telepon ditutup oleh Jaejoong segera setelah mendengar kata 'oke' dari Yunho, walau ia tahu sepertinya setelah kata 'oke' masih ada kata lagi yang ingin dilontarkan oleh Yunho. Jaejoong hanya malas berlama-lama berbicara dengan Yunho ditelpon karena, ya malas saja, ia masih kesal sebenarnya dengan Yunho yang melupakan Janji mereka, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Jaejoong bukan orang yang bisa meledak marah hanya karena janji yang terlalu dipegang teguh olehnya dan ternyata dilupakan dengan mudahnya oleh di pembuat Janji. Mau mengingatkan juga Jaejoong merasa sangsi karena ia bukan seseorang dengan status melebihi sahabat Yunho. Harusnya ia sadar jika janji yang dibuat seperti itu hanya untuk sepasang kekasih, bukan janji seorang sahabat. Jaejoong terlampau bodoh karena baru menyadarinya sekarang, ternyata otak yang biasanya briliant dalam menyampaikan pendapat serta ide-ide cemerlang untuk perusahaan itu tidak benar-benar bekerja dalam salah satu masalah yang paling pelik didunia, cinta. Jaejoong mendesah lemah.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak banyak berubah Jaejoong-ah"

Jaejoong menoleh saat suara Yunho memecah keheningan didalam mobil setelah hampir sepuluh menit terdiam dalam ketenangan.

Jaejoong memandang sebentar pada Yunho yang juga menatap padanya, lalu ia mengangguk. "ne aku memang tidak terlalu berubah"

Yunho meluruskan lagi pandangannya pada jalannya didepan. "kau masih menjadi seseorang yang cukup pendiam, ani memang pendiam, masih harus dipancing jika ingin berbicara, masih memiliki rambut sependek bahu tetapi warnanya sudah berbeda, dan masih memiliki wajah yang dominan datar" Yunho tersenyum dengan wajah lurus memperhatikan jalanan dan Jaejoong memandang Yunho dalam diam dengan jantung yang mulai berdebar kencang.

"tapi itulah Kim Jaejoong, sahabatku yang kusayang" Yunho menoleh ke arah Jaejoong dan tersenyum lembut.

Jaejoong mulai salah tingkah dan memutari matanya ke sekitar mobil Yunho. Entah kenapa kalimat sederhana itu begitu membuat melambung dan Jaejoong harus menyadarkan dirinya segera.

'kalian bersahabat, sadarlah Kim Jaejoong' batin Jaejoong.

"ah- i- ehem, ini mobilmu?" Jaejoong mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Bisa pingsan ditempat ia jika jantungnya berpacu cepat terus. dan astaga Jaejoong baru sadar jika Yunho yang sekarang begitu tampan dan berkharisma, sangat mempesona di matanya.

"hmm. ini mobilku"

"ah aku lupa bertanya kau kerja apa di seoul?"

"aku bekerja sebagai eumm.. manager sama seperti mu"

Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk mengerti dan selanjutnya percakapan mereka mengalir lancar tentang pekerjaan melelahkan mereka -Jaejoong- selama ini.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong dan Yunho sampai di convenience store dan berhenti di toko perhiasan, membuat Jaejoong menyerngit bingung dan bertanya-tanya untuk apa mereka kesini.

"ah aku lupa, kau mau beli apa Yun-ah?"

Yunho tersenyum jail pada Jaejoong. "aku ingin membeli cincin untuk melamar seseorang"

Dulu hal yang paling mengerikan untuk Jaejoong selama ia sekolah adalah dirinya tidak bisa masuk tiga besar saat menerima rapor semester, dan saat ia lulus kuliah, hal yang paling mengerikan untuknya adalah ia tidak bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak, tapi untungnya dua hal itu tidak pernah ia alami, tetapi sekarang hal yang menjadi list dalam ketakutannya yang baru saja sedetik menjadi ketakutannya lalu detik ini juga ia merasakan rasanya ketakutan itu menimpanya.

Jaejoong tidak bisa berkata dan matanya hampir meneteskan cairan bening karena hatinya tiba-tiba dirasa ada yang meremas.

"eum menurutmu mana yang bagus Jae-ah" kata Yunho dengan mata yang menengok-mengong memperhatikan segala cincin yang terpajang dikaca bening didepan mereka.

Jaejoong menunduk lemas dan mengelap air mata yang sudah bersarang dipinggir matanya. Ia sadar ia tidak boleh menangis sekarang karena itu akan sangat memalukan dan aneh. Jaejoong menarik nafas panjang dan mencoba membuat suaranya biasa saja, tidak terdengar sedih ataupun kecewa.

Jaejoong memandang sebentar pada cincin di lemari kaca didepannya dan ia mendapat sepasang cincin yang terlihat begitu indah di matanya. Terlihat sederhana tapi juga elegan. Tidak ada permata yang menghiasi di atasnya tapi di selipan lingkaran terdapat berlian yang terlihat unik. Sungguh menarik perhatian Jaejoong, tapi haruskah ia yang memilihkan cincin untuk pasangan Yunho padahal selera yang dipilih adalah seleranya.

"yang ini sangat bagus" kata Jaejoong pelan dan Yunho langsung menghampiri Jaejoong dan menunjukkan pada pelayan penjaga disana untuk mengambilkan cincin yang baru ditunjuk oleh Jaejoong.

"kau benar, sederhana tapi bagus" kata Yunho dengan senyuman senang pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia sudah terlanjur menunjukkan cincin kesukaannya pada Yunho, sayang sekali.

"eum kau tahu wanita yang kau temui saat pertama kali kita bertemu di Seoul?"

Jaejoongg mengangguk. "oh jadi gadis itu"

Yunho mengangguk dengan mata melirik pada Jaejoong yang terlihat lebih diam dari sebelumnya. Lalu setelahnya ia mengambil telapak tangan Jaejoong untuk ia pandangi secara intens.

"ah aku rasa ukuran tangannya sama dengan mu, coba kau pakai cincin itu" kata Yunho tenang.

Jaejoong memakai cincin itu dan ternyata sedikit longgar dijarinya. Yunho memperhatikan dengan serius.

"ah sedikit longgar, eumm buat ukurannya seperti ini saja, Jae-ah kau perlihatkan jarimu agar bisa diukur olehnya"

Jaejoong mengangguk dan mengulurkan jarinya.

"apa besok aku sudah bisa mengambilnya?" Tanya Yunho setelah penjaga itu selesai mengukur tangan Jaejoong.

"mungkin dua atau tiga hari lagi, silahkan berikan nomor anda disini"

Yunho menuliskan nomor ponselnya dan berucap terima kasih lalu mereka pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

.

"kau menjadi lebih pendiam" tegur Yunho pada Jaejoong yang dari tadi terlihat menunduk terus.

Jaejoong mendongak dan tersenyum kecil pada Yunho. "aku hanya sedikit sakit perut"

Yunho tersentak, baru menyadari kesalahannya. "ah kita belum makan!"

Jaejoong menggeleng. "ini bukan lapar tapi eum.. datang bulan"

Yunho mengguman panjang dan menggangguk tak nyaman.

"kita akan makan dan aku akan mengantarkan kau pulang"

.

.

.

.

Sudah empat hari berlalu dan Jaejoong tidak membuat pertemuan dengan Yunho ataupun membuat panggilan dengan Yunho setelah ia di pulangkan dari membeli cincin.

Jaejoong pun menjalani aktivitasnya seperti biasa dengan hati yang berusaha dikuatkannya. Ternyata sakit hati sendiri itu sangat tidak nyaman, ia yang mencintai ia juga yang sakit hati. Jaejoong merasa konyol dengan dirinya sendiri. Cinta pertama yang menyentuhnya ternyata tidak berjalan lancar, lucu sekali. Dan Jaejoong menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Jaejoong terkejut saat ditengah melamunnya, nada yang ia setel sebagai nada pesan masuk berdering. Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya dan membaca dengan cermat setiap kata yang tertulis disana.

'hari ini hari minggu, tentu kau libur, aku ingin bertemu, kau bisa? nanti aku kirim alamat tempatnya'

Dari Yunho dan Jaejoong langsung menghela nafas berat. Ia kira Yunho tidak akan menghubunginya lagi setidaknya dalam bulanan ini, tapi ternyata baru empat hari Yunho kembali menghubunginya. Aish padahal ia sedang dalam penjajakan menata hati.

"kenapa juga dia selalu menghubungiku, kenapa tidak Junsu saja atau Yoochun" Jaejoong membentuk bibirnya monyong kesal kedepan dan berdecak.

"baiklah sebagai sahabat yang baik aku harus bersikap baik walau aku sedang sakit hati karenanya"

Jaejoong mengetikkan beberapa kata di ponselnya membalas pesan Yunho.

'Ya, dimana?'

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong datang ketempat yang Yunho kirimkan alamatnya dengan waktu yang sedikit terlambat, sepuluh menit lebih tepatnya. Diedarkannya pandangannya pada danau kecil yang terlihat sunyi ini, hanya ada beberapa orang yang bisa Jaejoong kira adalah penjaga danau atau mungkin orang yang sedang memancing ikan. Jika Jaejoong lihat, hanya ada dua orang disana, duduk dekat danau dengan kotak kayu disamping mereka. Lalu setelahnya bisa Jaejoong lihat ada seorang ahjushi datang bersama dengan tiga pancingan ditangannya. Benar perkiraan Jaejoong jika orang-orang itu adalah orang yang sedang memancing.

Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya di atas batu besar yang terbentuk seperti getas dan rata. Di edarkannya lagi pandangannya kesekeliling dan tetap saja ia tidak dapat melihat wujud Yunho dari tempatnya. Jaejoong merogoh saku dari celana kasualnya yang terbuat dari kain dan mengambil ponselnya disana, berencana ingin menghubungi Yunho, tapi tangannya langsung terulur untuk menurunkan ponselnya ketika dilihatnya Yunho datang dan berusaha duduk disampingnya dengan senyum ramah yang tertuju padanya. Cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan di siang ini membuat senyum Yunho terlihat begitu tampan.

"apa sudah lama?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. "baru saja"

Yunho membuka botol air mineral yang baru saja ia beli dan meneguknya secukupnya. "aku sudah datang dari tadi. Mungkin kau datang saat aku membeli ini" Yunho mengangkat air mineral itu seolah menunjukkan pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti dan menoleh pada Yunho dengan wajah bertanya. "kau mau berbicara apa? kenapa hanya padaku, tidak mengajak Junsu dan Yoochun?"

Yunho menunduk lesu dan menghela nafas pelan. "aku ditolak"

Jaejoong tidak menyadari jika mulutnya terbuka beberapa senti dengan wajah seperti meloading, Yunho bahkan harus menahan tawa kerasnya yang akan meledak saat melihat itu.

"ma-maksudmu ditolak?" tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah yang terlihat blo-on di mata Yunho.

"lamaran, haaahhh. sepertinya aku memang tidak laku, baiklah bagaimana jika seperti saat kancing dulu. Kau masih ingat kan saat aku memberi semua kancing bajuku padamu?"

Jaejoong membuat kerutan di wajah dan alisnya lebih dalam, pertanda jika ia bertambah bingung.

"kancing? ya aku masih ingat! tapi apa sangkutannya dengan sekarang?"

Yunho tersenyum jail pada Jaejoong. "eum cincin ini untukmu saja dan aku berganti jadi melamarmu" katanya santai.

Jaejoong terdiam sebentar, mencerna perkataan Yunho beberapa detik, dan setelah ia memahami semuanya, langsung saja tangannya terangkat menampar pipi Yunho yang dalam hitungan beberapa detik langsung membekas merah disana.

Tanpa terasa air mata Jaejoong turun dengan lancarnya. Dadanya bergemuruh sakit mendengar nada main-main yang baru saja Yunho lontarkan. Tidakkah Yunho sadar jika kalimat itu begitu menyakitinya. Ia sudah merasakan sakit hati hanya karena Yunho mendatanginya untuk membeli cincin hingga curhat tentang lamarannya dan sekarang Yunho kembali menyakitinya dengan perkataan main-main seperti itu. Ia mencintai Yunho dan masih mencintainya, walau ia sendiri membenci perasaannya yang dengan beraninya mencintai sahabatnya sendiri.

"hiks, kau ...hiks... mempermainkanku hiks.." Jaejoong tak bisa membendung tangisnya, kepalanya menunduk agar air matanya tidak bisa dilihat lama oleh Yunho, ia berusaha menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Yunho terkejut dengan tangisan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba. Pipinya berdenyut sakit akibat tamparan keras Jaejoong tapi itu tidak dihiraukannya karena sekarang hatinya sakit saat melihat Jaejoong menangis pilu disampingnya dengan wajah tertunduk dan tertutup oleh kedua tangan. Jaejoong sahabatnya menangis, Jaejoong tersayangnya menangis, jaejoong cintanya menangis, dan itu karenanya, karena kejahilannya, kebodohannya dan kesalahannya. Semua salahnya. Salahnya yang kenapa dengan bodohnya membuat ide konyol yang benar-benar ia lakukan.

Yunho tertegun, sulit rasanya menelan ludahnya sendiri, ia merasa tercekat dan merasa ingin menangis bersama Jaejoong.

"mian mianhae Jae-ah" kata Yunho pelan penuh sesal.

"kenapa kau jahat sekali padaku! kau membuatku bodoh! kau membuatku menunggu dan ternyata kau tidak menepati janji itu! kau mempermainkanku!" Jaejoong berkata dengan cepat beserta suara serak yang semakin membuat Yunho terdiam tanpa kata, Jaejoong memadang Yunho dengan wajah yang dibanjiri air mata.

Jaejoong kemudian memberikan senyum tipisnya pada Yunho walau itu terlihat menyedihkan dan pilu. "aku akan pergi, huks.. kita lupakan hal hiks.. ini dan anggap janji itu huks -ani.. lupakan semua, kita hanya sahabat dan akan selalu menjadi sahabat, aku akan mencoba memaafkanmu karena kita sahabat" Jaejoong menyempatkan membungkuk kecil pada Yunho yang syok ditempat. Dengan langkah pelan Jaejoong berlalu pergi dengan suara yang masih sesegukkan karena tangisannya yang belum terhenti.

Tubuh Yunho seperti diikat oleh rantai karena ia terasa sulit bergerak dan bernafas. Hal apa yang baru saja ia lakukan pada Jaejoong, ia yakin Jaejoongnya akan membencinya setelah ini dan ini semua karena kebodohannya.

Setelah terdiam beberapa detik, akhirnya Yunho bergerak cepat seperti anak panah yang telah di targetkan dan langsung memeluk punggung bergetar Jaejoong dari belakang.

"Kim Jaejoong mianhae, jwaesonghamnida, aku bodoh, aku bersalah, aku-aku mohon jangan pergi"

Yunho membalik tubuh lemas Jaejoong dan memeluknya erat dari depan.

"aku mencintaimu, jangan pergi, aku mohon maafkan aku karena telah berbohong padamu"

Jaejoong sebenarnya sangat bingung didalam pelukan Yubho, air matanya pun belum berhenti mengalir, hanya saja suara sesegukannya sudah mereda. Jaejoong sebenarnya mau saja memberontak dari pelukan hangat Yunho, tapi pelukan Yunho terlalu erat dan ia juga merasa lemas karena efek tangisannya.

Yunho merasa jantungnya mau meledak karena berdebar terlalu kencang, ah, ia begitu gugup sebenarnya dengan perasaan takut yang juga menghantuinya.

"aku sangat jahil dan aku berbohong padamu tentang lamaran itu. Aku menepati janji, aku menunggumu yang juga menungguku, aku tidak berhubungan seperti kau juga tidak berhubungan dengan pria lain. Aku hanya terlalu bingung melamarmu seperti apa karena kau begitu berbeda, kau terlihat begitu anggun sekarang, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diri saat bersamamu dan membuatku melakukan hal jahil agar aku bisa terkontrol"

Yunho melepas pelukannya dan mengangkat wajah Jaejoong yang sangat basah karena air mata. Ia mengelap air mata Jaejoong dipipinya sedangkan Jaejoong hanya terdiam bingung. Yunho menarik Jaejoong untuk duduk di dekat pohon rindang yang sudah hampir keluar dari sekitaran danau.

Yunho menatap dalam pada mata doe Jaejoong dan tersenyum lembut. Ia mengambil cincin yang sebelumnya ia pegang erat ditangan kirinya.

Yunho bergerak maju dan menghadap Jaejoong yang masih memandang diam padanya. Sebenarnya Jaejoong hanya tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa sekarang karena ia masih menyusun semuanya kepingan agar menjadi hal yang ia mengerti, yang pasti ia merasa sedih, resah, bahagia, dan terkejut sekarang. Tidakkah pendengarannya salah tentang Yunho yang baru saja mengatakan mencintainya.

Yunho mengambil salah satu tangan Jaejoong dan menyelipkan cincin indah yang terlihat sama namun juga berbeda dengan cincin yang mereka beli beberapa hari lalu ke jari manis Jaejoong.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, maukah kau menikah denganku yang sekarang sedikit konyol dan bodoh ini? ah aku benar-benar tidak bisa romantis sepertinya" Yunho menyengir aneh pada Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong terkekeh geli melihatnya.

"apa kau masih bercanda sekarang?"

Yunho menggeleng cepat. Bisa mati ia jika ia menjawab 'ya aku hanya bercanda'. Jaejoong akan membencinya seumur hidup dan Yunho akan mati bunuh diri jika itu terjadi. Berlebihan memang tapi dipikiran Yunho, itulah yang sedang terlintas.

Jaejoong tersenyum manis, membuat Yunho serasa mendapatkan langit semesta ditangannya, ia merasa mempunyai dunia.

"baiklah aku terima" kata Jaejoong dengan wajah yang mencetak senyum-menyeringai.

Yunho tidak bisa menahan senyum bahagianya dan langsung memeluk kilat Jaejoong didepannya dan buru-buru juga melepasnya.

Yunho menatap dalam Jaejoong yang merona malu namum begitu cantik didepannya. Dengan gerakan pasti Yunho memajukan wajahnya pada Jaejoong yang sudah menutup matanya.

..

..

..

..

PLAK

..

..

..

..

Kepala Yunho terdorong kedepan saat telapak tangan Jaejoong menggeplak kepalanya tampa ampun.

"tidak ada ciuman ataupun hal yang lebih dari itu hingga kita benar-benar menikah" kata Jaejoong dengan senyum kecil, membuat Yunho syok dengan mata berkedip-kedip resah.

"Jae? maksudmu?"

"kau tidak boleh menciumku ataupun melakukan hal yang lebih dari ciuman sebelum kita menikah!"

"ta-tapi aku, aku sudah menunggu saat-saat ini sejak lama, aku selalu iri saat teman kuliahku bercerita tentang ciuman dan hal xx mereka bersama kekasih mereka" kata Yunho dengan mulut manyun dilengkapi dengan wajah merengek.

Jaejoong melotot pada Yunho, membuat Yunho hanya bisa tertunduk lesu.

"rasakan! ini karena kau jahil padaku"

Yunho tambah menundukkan kepalanya, menyadari jika kejahilannya lah yang membuat petaka untuknya. Ini merugikan, dan dirinya sendirilah yang menyebabkan kerugian tersebut. Haaah, tahu begini dia tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh itu.

Jaejoong tersenyum geli melihat Yunho yang terlihat merana. "kau mau melamarku hanya karena itu?" katanya dengan wajah yang ia buat datar, agar Yunho tambah merasa merana.

"aniii! aku mencintaimu, sangat! dan bukan karena itu aku melamarmu!"

Jaejoong mangguk-mangguk mengerti dan menepuk pundak Yunho yang masih duduk didepannya, seolah menabahkan Yunho akan hal yang sebenarnya membuat Jaejoong malu dalam dirinya.

.

.

.

CUP

.

.

.

Jaejoong menjauhkan bibir merahnya dari pipi Yunho "setidaknya kau masih bisa memelukku, bagaimana?"

"cium pipi juga?"

Jaejoong mengangguk dan Yunho tersenyum. Kepalanya bergerak naik untuk mengecup dahi Jaejoong dengan perasaan bahagia. "aku mencintaimu, dan kita bisa menikah bulan depan" kata Yunho dengan kekehan diakhir kalimatnya.

"nado saranghae tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa menikah bulan depan"

Raut wajah yunho langsung menampakkan wajah tidak terima. "waeee?"

"setahun, aku mau setahun, kita harus lebih mengenal satu sama lain. Menikah hanya sekali untukku, jika takdirku seperti itu. Dan aku tidak ingin membuat kesalahan dalam memilih pasangan"

"itu tidak perluuu, kita sudah saling mengenal, kita sahabatan dan aku mengenal-eum aku belum mengenal keluargamu"

"itu dia, aku juga belum mengenal dengan baik keluargamu"

"tapi satu tahun terlalu lama, aku tidak bisa mencium mu" Yunho menyentuh dan mengelus bibir bawah Jaejoong dengan nafsu yang begitu kentara dimatanya.

Jaejoong mengambil tangan Yunho yang menyentuh bibirnya, ia merasa geli dan malu, serta begitu berdebar. Ia jadi memiliki keinginan untuk mencium Yunho juga saat ini tapi ia tidak boleh menarik kata-katanya, mungkin jika ia mau, akan ia lakukan nanti, asal jangan Yunho yang memulai.

"Tunggulah hingga kita menikah" Jaejoong tersenyum dan memeluk Yunho dengan rona bahagia yang tercetak di wajahnya.

"Jaejoong-ah, aku mencintaimu sejak kita masih sekolah menengah awal, kau harus tahu itu dan aku akan menunggu saat-aaat aku memilikimu seutuhnya" Yunho menghirup nikmat aroma harum dari wangi tubuh Jaejoong.

"nado saranghae, Jeongmal, dan cincin ini begitu indah, memiliki nama kita berdua, kau mendesainnya?" tanya Jaejoong. Matanya berbinar memandangi cincin yang tersemat dijarinya. Indah sekali menurutnya.

Yunho melepas pelukan hangat mereka dan berkata sambil memandangi jari Jaejoong. "itu cincin yang kau pilih dan aku mendesainnya dibeberapa bagian, begitulah"

"Ini sangat indah, terima kasih"

"ne nae sarang dan-"

.

.

.

.

.

"Yeoja waktu itu, dia hanya sepupuku!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

This is it.. apa akhirannya aneh? haha.. sebenarnya ini mau kubagi dua chap dan nambahi sedikit cerita.. tpi setelah liat kuota.. ehemm tidak memadai.. jadilah kugabung aja dan dipaskan..begitulah.. ak gk mau ngutang lama.. haha..tpi sebenarnya gk pke kuota jga krna **LOGIN KE FFN-nya GAK BISA-BISA**.. pdahal kuota masih 1 Gban (kuota adek).. dri kmren2 siang smpe subuh kucoba, ttap gk bsa (inilah yg mmbuatku lama updt) dan **berakhir ke WARNET** ,..hmm enth jaringan di rumahku yg mngkin memburuk atau apa.. aku jga gk tau..

klo gni caranya mngkin susah bahkan bsa2 gk bsa publish lgi ni aku. hedehh. gk mngkin stiap publish/update ke warnet dlu..I don't have any time for that...maka untuk itu, **HIATUS** lah dlu aku..(eh gk tau jga sih..kdang blang hiatus tpi gk..wakanai^^)

.

.

.

Geurom

.

.

.

REVIEW FOR CHAP END JUSEYOOOOO

.

.

.

THANKS BEFORE


	4. Chapter 4

"WAITING FOR YOU"

LEE BONBONIE *a.l.m.b.e*

Genre : Romance, Friendship . ETC

Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun. ETC.

 **CHAPTER BONUS / SEQUEL /EPILOG**

Rated : T

Warning: GS (GENDERSWITCH), typos bertebaran, EYD tidak beraturan, OOC, DLDR.

NOTE : Mungkin cerita pasaran. Masih perlu perhatian dan pembelajaran. Cerita murni hasil pemikiran, penglihatan dan imaginasi yang muncul di berbagai tempat. Jika ada terdapat kesamaan di lain cerita, itu hanya kebetulan yang tidak disengaja.

..

..

..

THANKS BEFORE

..

..

..

Summary : Hubungan tenang Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho seperti sedang di terpa ombak, ombak yang besar namun sebenarnya kecil/Geure kau mau putus?! baiklah/aku akan menghukummu dan membuatmu mengandung malam ini juga, bersiaplah Kim Jaejoong.

..

..

..

Warna awan terlihat begitu bersahabat hari ini, tidak cerah, tidak juga muram mendung, ciri awan yang akan menghasilkan angin yang berhembus sepoy, menyejukkan setiap orang yang melewatinya dan membuat jalanan tak menyengat panas.

Empat orang terlihat sedang duduk di dekat pantai dibawah pohon kelapa yang menjulang tinggi. Mereka saat ini sedang menikmati hari yang sudah mereka rencanakan untuk berkumpul bersama, mereka yang bersahabat tentu harus mempunyai hari berkumpul untuk selalu bisa mengenang persahabatan mereka bukan?.

Empat bersahabat itu tentu saja adalah Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Junsu dan Park Yoochun. Kebetulan hari ini mereka berempat sedang libur kerja bersama dan memutuskan untuk ke pantai yang terlihat begitu sepi ini. Mungkin karena cuaca yang tidak cocok membuat pengunjung pantai terlihat sepi, cuaca yang tidak panas tentu tidak bisa dipakai berjemur dan cuaca yang terlihat mendung tapi tidak terlalu mendung tentu akan membuat para penyuka berselancar merasa sangsi untuk melakukan aksi mereka karena awan yang terlihat sedikit mendung itu bisa jadi menurunkan hujan, tidak ada yang tahu bukan? Pun dengan mereka berempat yang memang tidak memiliki niat untuk berjemur ataupun berselancar, mereka memilih pantai sebagai tempat berkumpul karena dipikiran mereka pantai terasa begitu sejuk jika dibandingkan tempat lain dan itu memang terbukti sekarang.

Park Yoochun melebarkan matanya saat mendengar nada ceria dari Yunho yang baru memberitahukan sesuatu yang begitu mengejutkan untuknya dan Junsu.

"ha? bagaimana bisa kalian berhubungan? sejak kapan?" tanya Junsu tak sabar.

"dan Jaejoong-ah, kenapa kau mau-mau saja dengan Yunho yang err" Yoochun tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya saat dilihatnya Yunho yang menatapnya tajam bagaikan elang yang sedang menargetkan ikan di laut. Membuat Yoochun hanya menyengir lalu memutar bola matanya malas.

"tentu saja bisa Junsu-ah, kami kan saling mencintai" kata Yunho bangga dengan senyuman menyeringai.

"ya kan Jaejoong-ah?"

Jaejoong menggaruk tengkuknya dan menyengir kaku lalu mengangguk dengan kikuk seolah menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

"yang benar saja! kalian tidak serasi sama sekali!, Jaejoong begitu berwibawa sedangkan Yunho, come on, haruskan kukatakan bagaimana sifatnya itu?"

Yunho memicing kesal pada Yoochun yang berkomentar mengesalkan tentangnya disertai hubungannya dengan Jaejoong. Sadarkah dirinya jika sifat playboynya itu dulu sangat buruk! Yunho berdecih.

"hei Park! mengacalah dulu, kau yang playboy itu apa cocok dengan Junsu ku?" kata Yunho berdecak remeh, tidak menyadari jika wanita disampinggnya menegang medengar satu kata yang langsung membuatnya kepikiran.

Jaejoong diam dan merenung. Berpikir tentang Yunho yang menyelipkan kata kepunyaannya terhadap Junsu 'Junsuku'.

'apa Yunho masih menyukai Junsu?' batin Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tenggelam dalam pikirannya, tidak menyadari jika Yunho memandang kagum pada kecantikan Jaejoong saat ini. Wajah yang diterpa angin itu begitu membuat hati Yunho menghangat, rambut sebahu yang mulai memanjang itu terlihat begitu indah ketika bergoyang berantakan dan membuat untaian-untaian rambut tersisa di wajah Jaejoong. Yunho berani mengakui jika Jaejoongnya sekarang adalah wanita tercantik yang pernah ia temui.

Yoochun berdecak. "itu kan dulu, sekarang berbeda! tentu aku dan Junsu sangat serasi. Kenapa kau tidak dengan Choi Seunghyun itu saja Jaejoong-ah? dia lebih keren"

Yoochun menyeringai ketika melihat raut wajah Yunho sedikit tersentak dan lalu memandang ingin tahu padanya.

Jaejoong tersentak kaget dan menghentikan lamunannya ketika Yunho menarik pundaknya untuk berhadapan dengannya dan sekarang Jaejoong terbingung-bingung dengan tatapan tajam Yunho padanya.

"siapa Choi Seunghyun?"

"eum dia.. rekan kerjaku, kenapa?"

"apa dia menyukaimu? mendekatimu?"

Jaejoong tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum mengangguk. "mungkin ya, tapi mendekatiku? bukankah kami kerja ditempat yang sama, jadi kata mendekati itu bukan pada tempatnya karena meja kami memang dekat"

Yoochun mau saja tertawa ketika melihat raut wajah Yunho yang seperti tidak terima dan syok sebelum ucapan Junsu bernada seram mengancam disampingnya.

"Park Yoochun! kalau mereka sampai sakit hati dan berakhir hanya karena ucapan bodohmu, kau akan menyesal nanti"

Yoochun menoleh kekanan dan mendapati wajah Junsu yang melotot ngeri padanya, membuat Yoochun jadi salah tingkah karena takut.

"eum Junsu-ah aku tadi hanya bercanda dengan Yunho.. ahaha" tawa Yoochun sangat garing, membuat Junsu menatap bosan padanya.

Yoochun menggaruk pipi kanannya dan seketika matanya memandang gembira pada stand ice cream yang berada hampir di ujung pantai, dekat dengan pertokoan.

"ada ice cream ayo kesana, aku akan membelikanmu ice cream sepuasnya"

Junsu menengok-nengokkan kepalanya dan seketika matanya berbinar ketika mendapati arah tangan Yoochun yang menunjukkan makanan beku berperisa menarik yang akan meleleh di mulutnya itu, makanan kesukaanya.

"ayo cepat" kata Junsu bersemangat dengan tangan yang langsung menggandeng Yoochun. Yoochun mendesah lega, hoh untung saja dia bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan tadi, hmm jika Junsu sampai marah rengekannya akan berminggu-minggu dan Yoochun malas membayangkan itu.

Pasangan tak tahu situasi itupun pergi, meninggalkan pasangan yang masih bersitegang, sebenarnya hanya satu yang merasa tegang, satunya lagi terlihat santai dan datar sambil menikmati angin yang menerpa tubuhnya.

"jadi kau dekat dengannya? kau tidak menyukainya kan? dan apakah dia-"

Perkataan Yunho terhenti dengan nada datar Jaejoong yang begitu malas menjawabnya.

"apakah kau cemburu? apakah harus cemburu dengan hal seperti itu sedangakan aku menunggumu lima tahun" Jaejoong memutar bola matanya malas lalu setelahnya tersenyum manis pada Yunho tanpa alasan.

Yunho terkekeh. "kau benar juga, sini biar kupeluk. Sebenarnya aku mau menciummu karena disini sudah tempat yang paling pas untuk kita berciuman, lihat bahkan terlihat sunyi tapi sayangnya aku tidak boleh menciummu" kata Yunho dengan senyuman jahil.

Jaejoong memandang tidak suka pada Yunho. "apa hanya itu yang ada dipikiranmu?"

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, tampak berpikir. "sebenarnya bukan hanya itu. Tapi... semua tentangmu, aku selalu memikirkanmu" kata Yunho dengan kerlingan menggoda kepada Jaejoong yang ternyata berhasil membuat Jaejoong merona kikuk. Lalu dengan cepat juga Yunho menarik Jaejoong untuk jatuh kepelukannya.

"anginnya sudah mulai mendingin, sepertinya mau turun hujan, sebaiknya kita saling menghangatkan"

Yunho terkekeh saat merasakan tubuh Jaejoong menegang dipelukannya. "bukan menghangatkan seperti itu, ah Jaejoongku ternyata pikiranmu bisa mesum juga"

Yunho bisa merasakan jika perutnya ditinju pelan oleh Jaejoong. "aku tidak!"

"baiklah, menghangatkan maksudku adalah saling berpelukan seperti ini, bukankah hangat?"

Jaejoong mengangguk dan berkata lirih. "ya hangat"

.

.

.

.

Hubungan Jaejoong dan Yunho sejauh delapan bulan ini benar-benar seperti air yang ada di lautan, turun, naik, bergelombang dan tenang. Seperti sekarang ini, mereka sepertinya sedang mengalami gelombang, gelombang yang begitu besar sehingga hampir membuat mereka tidak tahu jika dibalik gelombang besar ada sesuatu yang bisa jadi berbahaya, dan bisa juga adalah harta karun yang menghampiri mereka.

Jaejoong tampak tidak bersemangat di kursi kerjanya, dari wajahnya yang lelah, terlihat ia sedang melamun memikirkan sesuatu.

Yunho sedang marah padanya karena memergoki ia jalan berdua bersama Seunghyun si sekertaris direktur. Mereka saat itu sebenarnya sedang mengecek tempat yang akan dijadikan proyek baru dan setelah selesai, Seunghyun mengajaknya untuk sekedar minum sebentar sebelum pulang, Jaejoong yang tidak enak hati menolak pun dengan berat menerima tawaran itu. Sayangnya Yunho lewat dengan mobilnya yang saat itu terhenti karena lampu merah, dan bertepatan bersebelahan dengan Mobil Seunghyun. Jaejoong bisa melihat dari tempatnya duduk jika Yunho menggeram marah dan memandang tajam pada Seunghyun yang saat itu tidak disadari oleh Seunghyun. Jaejoong mau saja memanggil Yunho tetapi kalah cepat dengan mobil Yunho yang langsung melaju saat lampu berwarna hijau, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang berhati resah.

Dari kemarin Yunho marah dan tidak menghubungi ataupun mengangkat telponnya. Jaejoong mau mendatangi Yunho tapi ia sangat sibuk dengan proyek baru dan merasa tidak sempat untuk membujuk lagi Yunho yang kelewat cemburu. Kemarin ia sudah menjelaskan semuanya dengan padat dan jelas lewat twlpon dan pesan, tetapi Yunho terlihat tidak puas dengan penjelasannya dan berakhir masih marah padanya. Yunho masih begitu kekanakan diumur yang hampir dua puluh lima tahun dan Jaejoong merasa harus bersabar menghadapi Yunho yang terkadang begitu dewasa tapi juga kekanakan.

Jaejoong terkejut ketika ponselnya bergetar memperlihatkan nomor Junsu disana. Jaejoong sedikit kecewa karena yang diharapkannya untuk menelpon adalah Yunho, tapi lelaki itu sepertinya masih kesal padanya.

"wae Junsu?"

"..."

Jaejoong mengangguk walau itu tidak bisa dilihat Junsu. "ya aku tentu ingat"

"..."

"tapi dia marah padaku Junsu-ah"

"..."

Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya mencerna penjelasan Junsu dan seketika wajahnya tersenyum senang.

"rencana yang bagus! akan aku lakukan sebaik mungkin!" kata Jaejoong bersemangat dan setelahnya line telpon diputus oleh Junsu.

Jaejoong tersenyum cerah. Ini akan menarik dan mengasikkan pikirnya.

Dengan riang Jaejoong menyimpan ponselnya di kantung celananya dan berjalan ringan ke tempat yang sunyi agar ia bisa berbicara dengan tenang di telpon.

.

.

.

.

Yunho duduk dikursi kerjanya dengan santai. Mata musannya sedang mengawasi dengan teliti disetiap laporan yang diberikan bawahannya. Setelah selesai dan dirasa tidak ada yang salah, Yunho pun menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya ke sandaran kursi empuknya agar bisa merilekskan lehernya yang mulai pegal. Sekejap matanya menatap ponselnya dengan raut wajah rindu yang bercampur kesal. Yunho terlalu kesal kepada Jaejoong yang waktu itu sempat menjelaskan padanya dengan santai, seperti tidak mempermasalahkan segalanya hal yang sangat mengesalkan untuk Yunho. Begitulah Jaejong selama yang Yunho kenal, membuat semua permasalah dihadapi dengan santai beserta wajah datar andalannya dan menyelesaikan dengan mudah seperti tidak ada kesusahan sama sekali. Yunho menyukai sikap Jaejoong yang itu, tapi ini lain hal jika dihadapkan dengan permasalahan cinta mereka. Menurut Yunho, orang ketiga itu sangat berbahaya untuk sebuah hubungan. Yunho hanya takut jika Jaejoong berpaling darinya dan pergi bersama orang ketiga itu.

Yunho membesarkan matanya, baru sadar dengan kesalahannya yang bisa-bisanya mengabaikan Jaejoong padahal sedang ada orang ketiga yang mengincar Jaejoongnya. Ya Tuhan, kenapa ia tidak memikirkan ini dari kemarin, bagaimana jika Jaejoongnya sudah terjerat pesona orang ketiga itu dan berakhir dengan dirinya ditinggal Jaejoong. Yunho merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding memikirkan itu.

Dengan gerakan yang cepat, tangannya mengambil ponsel yang teletak di mejanya dan segera memencet panggilan cepat nomor satu, nomor Jaejoong, tapi sebelum itu terjadi, nama Jaejoong di ponselnya sudah duluan muncul menandakan jika Jaejoong memanggilnya. Yunho tersenyum dan berdehem sebentar, menetralkan suaranya yang hampir menghilang karena senang.

"Yobseo" Yunho menyeringai saat suaranya benar-benar keluar seperti apa yang diharapkannya. Suara datar yang akan membuat Jaejoongnya mungkin terkejut dan meminta dia segera menghentikan acara marahnya dan mengajaknya untuk bertemu di suatu tempat. Begitulah pemikiran Yunho sekarang.

"Yunho-ah!"

Yunho tersenyum lagi mendengar pekikan senang dari Jaejoong. Jaejoongnya pasti bahagia karena dia menjawab telponnya setelah hampir dua hari mereka tidak berhubungan.

Yunho menggumam untuk menjawab nada senang Jaejoong.

"apa kau masih marah?"

Suara Jaejoong yang mengecil bisa Yunho asumsikan jika Jaejoongnya sedang menunggu jawabannya dengan perasaan resah.

'oke bermain sedikit sepertinya tidak apa' batin Yunho.

"tentu saja masih, ada apa Jaejoong-sshi menelponku?"

Beberapa menit suara Jaejoong tidak menjawab, membuat Yunho merasa takut jika ia sudah keterlaluan dengan hal jahilnya, memanggil Jaejoong dengan asing seperti tadi.

"begitu rupanya. Apa sekarang kau sudah membenciku?"

Suara lirih Jaejoong membuat Yunho kebingungan dan menyimpulkan jika dirinya sudah keterlaluan pada Jaejoongnya.

"apa kau perlu menanyakan itu" Yunho menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya ketika perkataan tak terduga itu keluar dengan lancarnya dari bibir hatinya. Bodohnya.

"apa itu berarti kita tidak bisa bersama lagi?"

Yunho berdiri dari duduknya saat merasa percakaapan ini mulai mengarah pada kehancuran hubungannya. Bukan seperti ini kemauannya, tadi itu dia hanya berniat bercanda dan membayangkan percakapan mereka akan berakhir dengan pertengkaran mereka yang terhenti dan ditutup dengan kata cinta yang manis. Lagi-lagi Yunho merutuk dirinya yang berlaku jahil tidak pada waktunya. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan otaknya, oh mungkin Yunho akan membenturkan kepalanya di pintu apartemennya nanti saat sudah pulang kerja jika percakapan ini berakhir dengan hal buruk yang ia takutkan.

"kau tidak menjawab, mungkin kau sudah sangat membenciku dan tidak tahan lagi padaku. Yunho-ah apa sebaiknya kita putus saja?"

Yunho membeku ditempatnya berdiri, dunianya seakan berhenti berputar dan dadanya turun naik merasakan amarah saat dengan nada santai dan gampangnya Jaejoong berkata seperti itu padanya.

"Geure kau mau putus?! baiklah" kata Yunho setengah menggeram membuat orang di lain line mengkerut ngeri dengan nada yang baru saja kekasihnya lontarkan padanya, penuh ancaman.

"hiks, baiklah, kita putus saja! dan Terima kasih untuk semuanya, aku sangat bahagia saat bersamamu selama ini"

Yunho merasakan hatinya perih saat sempat didengarnya Jaejoong menangis tadi. Ia menyesal, ia sangat menyesal menjawab dengan kalimat yang seperti begitu menginginkan hubungan mereka berakhir. Apakah tidak bisa ditarik kembali ucapannya? tetapi Yunho harus menelan pahitnya sakit hati ketika line telpon sudah diputus sepihak oleh Jaejoong.

Yunho tidak rela jika mereka berakhir seperti ini, tanpa tatap muka, hanya lewat telpon. Ini terasa membuatnya tak berkutik dan membuatnya lemas jatuh ke kursi duduknya kembali dengan tangan yang memegang kepalanya. Pikirannya berkelana kembali kepada pemikiran sebelumnya yang bertanya-tanya jika Jaejoongnya sudah terjerat pesona orang ketiga itu. Benarkah Jaejoong sudah terjerat sehingga dengan mudah melepasnya. Mata Yunho menyala tajam, setelah ini ia akan menemui Jaejoong dan meminta penjelasan, sialan.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengusap pipinya yang basah karena air matanya. Ia sempat menangis tadi, ia merasa sedih sekaligus lucu dengan kejadian barusan. Yunhonya terdengar seperti sangat marah dan mungkin Yunho akan mendatanginya untuk meminta penjelasan. Jaejoong rasa ia bisa mengatasi itu, yang pasti ia hanya perlu menghindar dan menjauh dari Yunho selama dua hari ini dan setelah itu ia akan mendatangi Yunho untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

Dengan terampil jemari Jaejoong mencari kontak Junsu dan segera menelponnya.

"Junsu-ah aku sudah menelpon Yunho"

"..."

Jaejoong tersenyum simpul. "dia sangat marah sepertinya. Dan kami putus" jawab Jaejoong ringan dengan wajah yang tersenyum geli.

"..."

"tak perlu khawatir aku bisa mengatasinya, dua hari lagi, eum baiklah aku tutup, aku akan kembali bekerja"

"..."

"ne!"

.

.

PIP

.

.

Jaejoong menyimpan ponselnya di saku celana bahannya dan menghela nafas lemah, semoga saja Yunho mau menerima penjelasanya nanti.

Setelah itu Jaejoong berjalan ringan kembali keruangannya untuk kembali berkutat pada pekerjaannya yang menumpuk.

.

.

.

.

"Jaejoong tidak ada dirumah"

Yunho menyerngitkan alisnya, tampak berpikir apakah Mrs. Kim, eomma Jaejoong didepannya ini berbohong atau memang Jaejoong pergi keluar.

Yunho memberikan senyuman ramahnya pada calon ibu mertuanya itu. "ahjumma tau Jaejoong kemana?" Yunho begitu mengharapkan jika Mrs. Kim tau kemana Jaejoong sehingga ia bisa mendatangi Jaejoong dan menarik Jaejoong untuk menyelesaikan pembicaraan mereka yang masih terasa janggal untuknya, tapi Yunho langsung mengehela nafas saat Mrs. Kim menggeleng pelan menadakan jika ia tak tahu kemana Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong pergi bersama siapa ahjumma?"

"bersama namja"

Yunho tidak bisa lagi memberikan senyumnya saat ia pamit, dia hanya bisa menunduk hormat dan pamit pergi dengan wajah lesu meninggalkan Mrs. Kim yang berpikiran apakah anaknya -Jaejoong- dan Yunho yang ia tahu kekasih Jaejoong sedang bertengkar. Hm mungkin akan ia tanyakan pada Jaejoong nanti.

.

.

.

.

Yunho mengacak rambutnya saat ia sudah berada di dalam mobilnya dan langsung menggerang kesal.

"Kim Jaejoong kau menghindariku" desis Yunho penuh murka. Sudah dua hari ini ia tidak bisa menemui Jaejoong, di tepon tidak diangkat bahkan direject, dikirimi pesan pun tak dibalas. Apa sebenarnya mau Jaejoong. Ia sangat benci dengan situasi yang terasa menggantung seperti ini.

"haaahh" Yunho mengeha nafasnya keras hingga terdengar nyaring didalam mobil, helaan yang menandakan jika ia frustasi karena seorang Kim Jaejoong. Setelahnya dengan perlahan mobil Yunho bergerak keluar pekarangan rumah Jaejoong dan mengarah kembali keapartemennya, ia butuh beristirahat untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang beberapa hari ini berkecamuk.

.

.

.

.

Yunho terbangun dari tidur siangnya saat mendengar bel apartemennya berbunyi nyaring di sekeliling apartemennya. Dengan malas-malasan Yunho bangkit dari kingbednya dan berjalan gontai kepintu utama.

Dilihatnya lewat intercome, ada Junsu yang berdiri sendirian menunggu pintu terbuka untuknya. Yunho mengangkat alisnya, bertanya dalam hati untuk apa Junsu datang keapartemennya, tumben sekali.

"tumben kau datang, mau membicarakan apa?" tanyanya langsung pada Junsu lewat intercome yang terpasang.

Junsu tampak serius memandangnya dan setelahnya ia menjawab.

"tentang Jaejoong"

Yunho menimbang-nimbang sebentar sebelum ia membuka pintunya dengan gerakan malas.

.

.

.

.

CUP

.

.

.

.

Yunho membesarkan matanya, terkejut, saat dirasanya bibirnya baru saja dikecup kilat oleh bibir seseorang yang sudah membuatnya hampir gila karena memikirkannya.

Yunho mengerjap bingung dan sekali lagi dia merasa bibirnya di kecup kilat oleh Kim Jaejoongnya dengan wajah ceria tanpa beban.

Yunho masih mencerna dengan kepala yang meloading semua yang terjadi. Jaejoongnya tampak cantik seperti biasa dan memiliki wangi yang selalu menyejukkan hatinya, dan dirinya baru saja diberikan kecupan bibir dari kekasihnya yang berkata tidak boleh melakukan ciuman ataupun hal yang lebih dari itu sebelum mereka menikah. Apakah ia sedang mimpi?, ini terasa indah dan Yunho tidak mau bangun karena jika ia bangun, ia akan kembali pada kenyataan bahwa hubungan mereka sudah diujung tombak kehancuran dan Yunho membenci itu.

"Yunho! saengil chukkae" kata Jaejoong girang dan langsung menyerahkan ke Yunho kue yang dari tadi dipegang oleh Yoochun yang juga ikut terkejut dengan aksi Jaejoong yang mencium Yunho tiba-tiba. Yunho bahkan curhat padanya tentang mereka tidak boleh melakukan hal seperti ciuman atau lebih dari itu sebelum menikah dan Yoochun merasa miris untuk Yunho.

"Ya Yunho-ah! kenapa kau membengong!" pekik Junsu yang sudah mulai lelah berdiri didepan pintu dan tidak bisa masuk karena tubuh tinggi dan besar Yunho menghalang akses masuk.

"Yun?" Jaejoong cukup merasa resah karena Yunho hanya diam dengan mata yang kini mulai memandang tajam padanya.

"jelaskan sekarang!"

Jaejoong tertegun saat mendengar suara Yunho terdengar begitu dingin dan sarat akan kekesalan. Dengan bibir yang ia basahi Jaejoong menjawab.

"eum, semuanya hanya sandiwara, ini untuk kejutan ulang tahunmu, jangan marah ya, Saranghae" kata Jaejoong diakhiri dengan kata cinta dan kedipan lucu yang ia berikan pada Yunho agar kemarahan Yunho mereda.

Yunho menengadahkan kepalanya sebentar, sekedar meregangkan tengkuknya yang tadi menegang, lalu memandang ke arah sahabat-sahabatnya termasuk Jaejoong, setelahnya dia menyeringai dengan seramnya, membuat Jaejoong dan Junsu mengkeret ketakutan. Mereka berpikir apakah Yunho akan mengamuk sebentar lagi?.

"ambil kembali kue ini Yoochun-ah"

Yoochun menurut dan mengambil kue ulang tahun itu dengan segera dan kembali pada posisinya menontoni hal yang terlihat menegangkan namun juga lucu didepannya. Ia merasa tidak bersalah disini karena ia tidak tahu menahu soal rencana ini, dua wanita bermarga Kim itu hanya mengajaknya dan ia ikut dengan senang hati.

"lalu boneka apa itu?" tanya Yunho melihat boneka beruang besar sebesar badan Jaejoong berada dipelukan Jaejoongnya. Jaejoong tampak bertambah imut saat memeluk boneka sebesar itu.

"eum ini hadiah dariku untukmu, terimalah"

Jaejoong menyerahkan boneka itu ragu-ragu dan Yunho menerimanya dengan tarikan kasar. Dan seketika juga hati Jaejoong sakit dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca ketika dilihatnya bagaimana Yunho memperlakukan hadiah pemberiannya dengan tidak berperasaan, melemparkannya asal ke dalam apartemen.

Dengan tenaga penuh Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk masuk keapartemennya dan menutupnya dengan cepat pintu apartemennya tanpa bersalah pada dua sahabatnya yang sempat memekik protes pada aksi tak berkeprisahabatannya itu karena menutupi mereka pintu.

Jaejoong merasa panik saat Yunho menangkapnya dan mengangkatnya dengan mudah seperti pengantin.

"Yunho-ah! apa yang kau lakukan?! turunkan aku! Ya!"

Jaejoong meronta-ronta saat dilihatnya Yunho menyeringai menyeramkan kepadanya, seperti singa yang siap memakan mangsa.

"berani sekali kau mengerjaiku Kim Jaejoong, baiklah, aku akan menghukummu dan membuatmu mengandung malam ini juga, bersiaplah Nyonya Jung, hahaha"

Tawa Yunho seperti setan pencabut nyawa dan Jaejoong begitu ketakutan sekarang, Yunhonya, apakah Yunhonya sedang kesurupan, Batinnya.

"hiks andwae, andwae lepaaaasssss" teriakan Jaejoong membahana, membuat Yunho merasa puas.

"Bersiaplah Kim"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sudah banjir oleh air mata saat Yunho dengan teganya membanting tubuhnya keatas king bednya yang empuk. Dengan seringaian yang mengerikan Yunho langsung merangkak ke arah Jaejoong dan memerangkap Jaejoong dibawah kukungannya. Jaejoong tampak bergetar dan air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir karena ketakutan, matanya bahkan terpejam karena saking takutnya pada Yunho.

"uljima" Jaejoong membuka matanya saat suara lembut Yunho sudah kembali terdengar ditelinganya. Yunhonya, apakah sudah kembali?.

Yunho tersenyum lembut padanya dan Jaejoong langsung merona malu saat melihat posis mereka yang kini begitu intim, jantungnya begitu berdebar dan rasanya lebih baik ia pingsan saja saat ini dari pada melihat wajah Yunho yang terlihat tampan dengan rambut berantakan itu. Oh jantungku! batin Jaejoong.

Yunho menggulingkan tubuhnya kesamping Jaejoong dan memiringkan tubuhnya mengahadap Jaejoong dengan tangan menopang kepalanya agar mengarah ke Jaejoong.

"jangan mengatakan putus lagi"

Jaejoong dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang diam pada Yunho. Masih menunggu perkataan Yunho yang sepertinya belum selesai.

Jaejoong dapat merasakn jari Yunho menghapus lelehan air matanya yang ada dipipi dengan lembut dan Jaejoong tersenyum manis saat merasakan itu.

"aku tidak akan melakukan itu, aku adalah seorang namja yang sangat memegang janji"

"mianhae" sesal Jaejoong.

"asal kau jangan mengatakan putus lagi. Jika kau mau mengakiri hubungan kita, maka saat itu juga aku akan memperkosamu dan membuatmu mengandung anakku, bagaimana? terdengar menyenangkan bukan?" Yunho terkekeh saat dirasanya Jaejoong memukul bahunya cukup keras.

"mangkanya jangan jahil padaku, kau pasti akan geli saat melihat wajahmu yang ketakutan tadi, haha!"

Jaejoong cemberut. "tapi itu kan kejutan ulang tahun"

"hey nyonya Jung, haruskah kau memberikan kejutan untuku yang hampir seperempat abad ini?, dan menghasilkan diriku yang akan gantung diri karena frustasi hanya karena memikirkan hubungan kita"

Jaejoong terkekeh. "mian, aku tidak akan mengulangnya"

Yunho mendekat pada Jaejoong dan memerangkap Jaejoong pada pelukan hangatnya. "ngomong-ngomong, kau tadi menciumku disini" Yunho menyentuh sebentar bibir Jaejoong dan Jaejoong merona malu didalam pelukan Yunho. "itu sebagai hadiah"

Yunho mengerling nakal. "bisa kau berikan lagi? biar pas jadi tiga"

"tidak bisa! yang ketiga akan menjadi pelengkap dipernikahan kita"

Yunho mendengus. Jaejoongnya benar-benar tidak bisa membuatnya melanggar itu.

"baiklah, satu bulan lagi kita menikah dan tidak ada penolakan!"

.

.

.

.

 **One Year Later**

Jaejoong tampak sedang meminum susunya, susu kehamilannya yang sudah bulan ke tujuh diruang keluarga. Yunho memutuskan menjual apartemen mewahnya saat menikah dengan Jaejoong dan membeli rumah keluarga di tengah kota. Sesuai dengan apa yang juga Jaejoong inginkan.

"Jaejoong-ah aku pulang"

Jaejoong bangkit dan langsung menghampiri Yunho yang sedang melepas sepatu kerjanya. Lalu tersenyum manis pada Yunho yang menatap takut-takut padanya.

"hati-hati, jangan terlalu lincah, kau sedang mengandung sayang"

"saranghae" gumam Jaejoong tiba-tiba dan Yunho langsung tersenyum bahagia dan was-was sekaligus. Ketika Jaejoong berkata tiba-tiba seperti, itu adalah sebuah tanda bagi Yunho jika Jaejoong meninginkan sesuatu.

Yunho tersenyum lembut. "nado, dan kau mau apa sayang?"

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan lalu menarik Yunho untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"aku hanya ingin bilang jika aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu, terima kasih sudah menjadi seseorang yang begitu baik padaku"

Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong sekilas dan memeluk Jaejoong dengan perlahan, takut menekan perut yang sudah membuncit itu.

"aku juga mencintainu, terima kasih sudah hadir dan bersamaku, membuatku lengkap dan merasa sempurna, kau adalah ratuku yang sangat berharga"

Jaejoong tersenyum bahagia. "I am waiting for this chance, Yunho-ah, ayo kita membuat anak kedua!"

Yunho membelakkan matanya terkejut. "mwo? kau masih mengadung Jaejoong-ah"

Jaejoong terkekeh. "ah benar, aku lupa"

Yunho memutar bola matanya malas. Yang benar saja, istrinya itu lupa jika sedang mengandung dan akan memasuki bulan ke delapan. Perut besar begitu bagaimana bisa dia lupa. Jaejoongnya benar-benar.

"tak apa lupa, yang penting aku selalu mencintaimu, haha"

Tawa bahagia terdengar dirumah yang berlantai dua itu, membuktikan jika penghuninya begitu bahagia dengan kehidupan yang telah mereka dapatkan dan berharap mereka akan selalu bahagia walau gelombang menghampiri mereka.

"hei apa yang terjadi jika aku tidak menunggu mu waktu itu ya?"

Yunho tampak berpikir. "mungkin aku akan gantung diri karena patah hati" Yunho tertawa garing sedangkan Jaejoong memandang kesal padanya.

"kau mempermainkan pertanyaanku! tidur saja diluar!"

Tawa Yunho langsung terhenti dan ia terbengong-bengong memandangi punggung Jaejoong yang hampir tenggelam dibalik dinding pembatas ruang tamu dan ruangan yang lebih dalam.

"haah mood swingnya benar-benar"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END AND REALLY END

.

.

.

aku merasa aneh ketika ada dua tulisan end didua chap di cerita ini dan aku juga merasa aneh karena summary selalu beda stiap chap -.-" yah sudahlah..Haha :v

.

.

mafkanlah klo cerita semakin garing dan membosankan, yah stidaknya ini udah really end :D

.

.

.

Kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa aku memberikan Chap bonus atau sequel ini padahal aku sdah menjawab di PM klo gk bisa ngasih ? ada alasannya guys... Itu karena CERITA "WAITING FOR YOU" KU INI DI HAPUS DARI SCREENPLAY ARCHIVE ATAU BISA DIKATAKAN DIHAPUS DARI FFN... ENTAHLAH APA NAMANYA... DAN ITU BENAR-BENAR MEMBUATKU CRAZY ANGRY, WALAUPIN INI CUMA CERITA BIASA, TAPI AKU yang MEMBUATNYA. Jadi Ku BUAT CHAP INI untuk.. hmmm MUNGKIN meMUNCULkan cerita DAN BERHARAP TIDAK DIHAPUS LAGI! OHMAIGAT AKU MERASA TIDAK DIHARGAI KETIKA CERITAKU DIHAPUS... COME ON.. YOU MUST BE KIDDING ME..KALO SAMPE NI CERITA DIHAPUS LAGI, GAK TAU LAGI DAH MAU APA.. (MAF KLO UNEK-UNEK MALAH KELUAR DISINI)

.

.

.

sudahlah -.- itu aja.. kalo misalkan ada yang baca dan review syukur.. gk juga ya.. *SEDIHLAH GUE*... -,,-

.

.

.

GEUROM **REVIEW FOR THIS BONUS CHAP** JUSEYOOOO *o*...-.-

.

.

 **THANKS BEFORE**


End file.
